INDIGO Remake
by vai.piowliang
Summary: apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu diberikan keistimewaan mampu melihat masa depan orang dalam mimpimu? masa depan tentang kematian orang yang kamu kenal? bahkan kematian yang akan menimpa kekasih hatimu? YAOI Wonkyu/Hanchul/Yewook warning typo, GS for Heechul and Leeteuk and Kibum
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago

"kajima, kajima suster kajima"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras dalam tidurnya hampir membangunkan 15 orang anak asuh lainnya yang tidur dalam kamar itu

"Kyuhyun_ah! Kenapa setiap malam kamu selalu membuat kegaduhan walau kau sedang tertidur?" salah satu anak asuh mengeluh karena tidur nyenyaknya terganggu

"miane! Wookie Aku mimpir buruk lagi" Kyuhyun mengelap keringatnya

"sebenarnya kamu mimpi apa sih?"Ryewook mendekati ranjangnya Kyuhyun

"aku bermimpi suster Maria mengalami kecelakaan saat menjadi penumpang bus yang akan mengantar dia ke Seoul" suara Kyuhyun terbata – bata

"jinja? Bukankan besok suster Maria memang akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui donatur baru?"Ryewook mengerutkan keningnya

"aku takut mimpiku itu menjadi nyata Wookie! Ottoke? Kyuhyun tampak begitu khawatir

"ahh sudahlah kita kembali tidur itu hanya bunga tidur! Bagaimana mungkin mimpimu itu akan menjadi nyata"Ryewook mendorong kening Kyuhyun lembut dan kembali ketempat tidurnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih cemas.

"anak – anak! Selama suster pergi kalian harus bersikap manis dan baik terhadap suster Anna jangan membuat masalah dan jangan nakal! Arra?"suster Maria bertanya pada 25 orang anak asuhnya yang menjadi penghuni panti asuhan Kasih Bunda

"arra suster!"jawab anak – anak kompak

"Kyuhyun-ah! Wae? Kamu murung sekali!"suster Maria ternyata memperhatikan gerak – gerik Kyuhyun yang tampak murung

"kajima suster kajima!" Kyuhyun memeluk suster Maria dengan erat sambil menangis

"wae? Kamu menangis untuk apa? Suster Maria tidak akan pergi lama Kyuhyun-ah! Besok pagi kamu bisa bertemu suster lagi"suster Anna menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan lambut

"bagaimana jika esok tidak akan ada?"Kyuhyun menatap Suster Anna memelas

"bagaimana mungkin esok tidak akan ada Kyuhyun-ah? Gwencana kiamat masih sangat jauh" suster Maria melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun

"aku takut mimpi burukku menjadi nyata suster! Dalam mimpiku suster meninggal karena kecelakaan dalam bus yang akan suster tumpangi sekarang ini"Kyuhyun mengejutkan semua yang ada disitu

"mimpimu adalah bunga tidur Kyuhyun! Percaya pada Tuhan saya akan baik – baik saja!"suster Maria bergegas untuk pergi.

)(

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah"Suster Anna memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menangis

"waeyeo Suster menangis?"Kyuhyun tampak bingung dengan sikap Suster Anna yang tiba – tiba memeluknya

"mimpimu ternyata benar Kyuhyun-ah! Suster Maria meninggal dalam kecelakaan, bus yang beliau tumpangi masuk kedalam jurang dan sudah dipastikan semua penumpang termasuk suster Maria tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Bus itu meledak"suster Anna menangis berderai air mata sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun

"jinja? Kenapa semua itu sama persis dengan yang ada dalam mimpi saya suster?" Kyuhyun menangis histeris.

)(

One Year later

"Kyuhyun-ah kita akan berpisah! Aku sudah ada orang tua asuh yang akan mengadopsiku. Aku harap kita masih tetap akan berteman sampai kapanpun"Ryewook memeluk Kyuhyun sahabatnya yang akan dia tinggalkan karena dia akan diadopsi sebuah keluarga petani sukses yang tidak memiliki anak di Jeju

"cukkae Wookie-ah dalam mimpiku kamu akan bahagia bersama keluarga itu selama kamu besikap baik! Ingat jangan pernah mencuri hasil panen mereka walau hanya selembar daun! Itu adalah kunci kebahagiaanmu" Kyuhyun memeluk erat sahabatnya itu "arraseo Kyuhyun-ah, aku percaya padamu"Ryewook tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun.

"selamat jalan sahabat! Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti"Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya menatap kepergian Ryeowook sahabatnya bersama orang tua angkatnya.

"kamu sabar yah! Suster yakin kamu pasti akan mendapatkan orang tua asuh yang sangat baik yang akan mengadopsimu"suster Anna mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun yang murung

"arra! Aku sudah memimpikannya suster" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada suster Anna.

)(

Cho Kyuhyun point of view

Hampir setiap mimpi yang aku alami selalu terbukti dan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi kenapa dalam mimpiku aku tidak pernah memimpikan nasibku sendiri? Apakah aku akan bahagia? Apakah aku akan panjang umur? Dengan siapa aku akan betemu? Itu semua tidak pernah muncul dalam mimpiku. Aku selalu memimpikan nasib orang lain baik itu mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk.

Belakangan ini aku selalu bermimpi buruk dan kenapa mimpi itu selalu berulang – ulang? Dalam mimpiku aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat tampan dan gagah memakai stelan jas berwarna hitam menenteng sebuah document dalam amplop kabinet berwarna coklat mengendarai sebuah mobil mewah.

Ban mobil itu pecah lalu menabrak pembatas jalan lalu mobil itu berguling beberapa kali hingga akhirnya meledak dan menewaskan namja tampan yang berada didalamnya. Siapa sebenarnya namja tampan itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan seperti biasa dalam setiap mimpi yang aku alami, aku tidak menemukan dimana diriku.

Semua anak seangkatan aku sudah mendapatkan orang tua asuh terakhir Wookie sahabatku. Semua orang tua asuh yang datang ke panti selalu menolakku dan tampak tidak tertarik untuk mengadopsiku mungkin karena fisikku yang kecil dan tampak seperti orang cebol karena aku memang tidak bertambah tinggi diusiaku yang sudah 16 tahun ini.

Walau banyak diantara mereka yang bilang aku anak yang tampan dan menarik tapi itu tidak lantas membuat mereka tertarik untuk mengadopsiku.

Selama ini aku menjadi anak asuh abadi dipanti dan mulai membantu suster Anna mengurus yayasan. Memberikan pelajaran sekolah pada adik – adik dipanti karena aku memang termasuk anak yang cerdas bahkan paling cerdas dipanti.

Aku sering dikirim panti untuk mengikuti lomba – lomba antar sekolah mewakili panti dan aku selalu menjadi juaranya. Aku sangat menguasai matematika dan memiliki daya ingat yang sangat kuat.

Kemampuan menghitungku sangat cepat, aku tidak membutuhkan kelkulator untuk menghitung, aku hanya tinggal memejamkan mataku dan mulai membayangkan angka – angka yang akan aku hitung dan tadaaa jawaban aku dapatkan dengan mudah.

Besok pagi aku akan ikut suster Anna pergi ke Seoul untuk menemui donatur tetap dan memberikan laporan pada donatur itu. Sudah saatnya aku tidur untuk mempersiapkan energiku menempuh perjalanan menuju Seoul ibu kota Korea yang selama ini aku impikan untuk bisa menginjakkan kakiku disana.

Seoul ternyata sangatlah besar dan indah lebih dari yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Kami pergi memakai kereta sehingga perjalanan menuju Seoul lebih capat sampai. Untuk sampai ketempat donatur itu, kami masih harus memakai bis dan berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih 20 menit.

Dan akhirnya kami tiba didepan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sangat mewah dan megah. Suster Anna bilang gedung itu adalah milik donatur tetap yang selama ini menyokong dana membiayayai kehidupan kami dipanti.

Kami masuk disambut penjaga berseragam stelan jas warna hitam lengkap dengan dasinya dengan ramah

"suster pasti mau menemui direktur?" tanya namja berperawakan gagah itu kepada suster Anna

"nee! Apakah direktur ada?"tanya suster Anna

"tentu saya! Keluarganya juga kebetulah baru saja datang! Mereka sengaja datang untuk bisa bertemu dengan anda suster" namja itu mengantarkan kami keruangan pak direktur.

"silahkan masuk suster! Direktur sudah mengunggu anda didalam!" namja itu membukakan pintu sebuah ruangan besar

"gumawao"suster Anna menganggukkan kepalanya mengajaku masuk kedalam ruangan besar itu.

"ah suster Anna! Mari silahkan duduk saya kenalkan anda sama kedua anak saya"seorang tuan yang sangat tampan menyambut kedatangan kami dengan begitu ramah.

Aku melihat seorang nyonya yang sangat cantik tersenyum ramah kepada kami duduk disebelah tuan itu, dan seorang tuan muda yang sangat tampan, rambut hitam rapi, hidung mancung, kulit putih, bibir tipis duduk serius membaca buku Fisikanya memakai stelan jas warna coklat tua dengan dasi warna senada tanpa menyambut kedatangan kami. Aku juga melihat nona muda yang sangat cantik memakai seragam sekolahnya tersenyum ramah pada kami.

"ini putra pertama saya namanya Choi Siwon! Kebetulan hari ini dia sedang berulang tahun yang ke-17" tuan itu mengenalkan putra tampannya

"anneyeo haseo Siwon imnida suster!"akhirnya tuan muda itu terdengar juga suaranya.

Dia menatapku dan memperhatikan aku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala

"dia siapa suster?" tuan muda itu tampaknya tertarik untuk menanyakan keberadaanku

"ohh salah satu anak panti tuan! namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Usianya setahun dibawah anda tapi dia tampak seperti anak berusia 10 tahun" suster mengenalkan aku

"Jinja?" hampir semua anggota keluarga itu terkejut melihat kenyataan tentang diriku

"kamu berusia 16 tahun? Kenapa kamu begitu imut nak!"nyonya cantik itu menghampiriku dan mencubit pipiku gemas

"saya tidak tahu nyonya!"jawabku malu – malu

"walau begitu Kyuhyun adalah anak yang cerdas nyonya! Dia beberapa kali memenangkan perlombaan olimpiade matematika antar sekolah mewakili panti, sekarang dia membantu saya dipanti mengurus administrasi juga memberikan pelajaran pada anak – anak" suster Anna memujiku

"jinja! Yobow bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun kita adopsi saja menjadi anak kita! Dia bisa membantu Kibum belajar matematika karena uri Siwonnie sudah sangat sibuk dengan sekolahnya, kita tidak bisa terlalu banyak menuntut Siwon untuk terus membimbing dongsaengnya" nyonya itu merayu manja pada tuan

"kalau suster Anna mengijinkan silahkan saja! Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi asistennya?"tuan itu memandangiku

"gwencana direktur! Saya bisa mengatasi semuanya saya hanya minta orang saja untuk mengajar anak – anak! Kasian Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya dihabiskan dipanti! Dia harus merasakan kehidupan luar diluar panti" suster Anna menatap haru padaku

"bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa kalian setuju?" nyonya itu bertanya pendapat anak - anaknya

"kami setuju eomma! Saya menyukainya" tuan muda itu menghampiriku dan memberikan pelukan hangatnya padaku

"selamat datang dikeluarga kami oppa! Walau badanmu lebih kecil dariku tapi usiamu 2 tahun lebih tua dariku" nona cantik bernama Kibum itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

)(

Mr. Choi's home

Still Kyuhyun point of view

Ini adalah minggu pertamaku dirumah keluarga Choi. Tuan dan nyonya itu memintaku untuk tidak memanggil mereka tuan juga nyonya melainkan appa dan eomma. Tuan muda yang sangat tampan itu juga tidak ingin aku memanggilnya tuan muda tapi dia ingin sekali dipanggil hyung olehku.

Keluarga kaya ini sungguh harmonis dan hangat. Mereka saling menghargai satu dengan yang lainnya dan mengerti posisi masing – masing. Nona Kibum walau masih belia tapi dia sangat sopan dan tau bagaimana menghargai Siwon hyung sebagai kakaknya dan sangat menyayanginya, apalagi terhadap orang tuanya. Semua pelayan dirumah ini berjumlah 25 orang dan diperlakukan dengan sangat baik juga mendapatkan fasilitas yang sangat layak.

Tuan Hankyung yang tampan dan sangat berwibawa begitu terlihat sangat mencintai istrinya yaitu nyonya Kim Heechul. Mereka selalu terlihat harmonis disegala suasana. Siwon hyung juga begitu memperhatikan aku, dia selalu mengingatkan aku untuk makan dan tidur yang cukup supaya aku sehat dan tumbuh normal seperti namja lainnya.

Untuk sementara aku tidur dikamar tamu dilantai bawah, nyonya meminta pelayannya menyiapkan kamar buatku disamping kamar Siwon hyung. Kamar yang dulunya merupakan studio music milik Siwon hyung akan dirubah menjadi kamar pribadiku.

Nyonya berjanji akan memindahkan studio Siwon hyung ketempat yang lebih luas dan besar didekat kolam renang, Siwon hyung tentu saja senang karena dia memang sudah bosan dengan studio lamanya.

Dikeluarga ini, aku benar – benar merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat indah. Aku tahu seperti apa keluarga itu setelah aku diadopsi oleh mereka. Kebahagiaan ini bagaikan mimpi indah dalam tidurku dan aku tidak pernah ingin bangun dari mimpi indah ini. Dalam doaku aku selalu memohon kepada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga kebahagiaan dalam keluarga ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Appa berencana untuk memasukan kamu ke universitas dimana hyungmu menimba ilmu, tapi dengan badanmu yang kecil ini appa takut kamu menjadi bahan olokan mahasiswa disana" appa membuka percakapan saat kami makan malam

"tenang saja appa! Aku pasti akan selalu menjaga dongsaengku ini! Bagaimana mungkin ada yang berani mengganggunya sementara hampir semua mahasiswa disana sangat segan padaku" Siwon hyung menimpal

"Siwon benar yeobo! Uri Siwonnie sangat popular dikampusnya dan memang benar yang dikatakannya semua orang yang ada di universitas Inha sangat menghormatinya itu bukan karena dia anakmu, tapi karena dia adalah seorang Choi Siwon kapten basket tampan, mahasiwa paling jenius dikampus juga satu – satunya mahasiswa yang menguasai 5 bahasa asing" eomma memuji semua kelebihan yang dimiliki Siwon hyung

"eomma! Bagaimana eomma tahu semua itu?" nona Kibum tampaknya iri melihat eomma memuji oppanya

"rector dikampus itu adalah suami dari teman bisnis eomma! Bagaimana eomma tidak tahu" jawab eomma menatap Siwon hyung dengan bangga

"baiklah kalau begitu! Appa percayakan Kyuhyun padamu Siwon-ah, sekarang bagaimana Kyuhyun saja" appa menatapku hangat

"saya takut membuat Siwon hyung malu memiliki adik angkat seperti saya appa! Betapa sempurnanya Siwon hyung dimata semua orang yang ada disana lalu bagaimana nasibnya kedepan jika saya yang cebol ini kuliah disana dan menyandang peran sebagai adiknya Siwon hyung. Biarlah saya tidak melanjutkan pendidikan saya! Saya sudah cukup puas dengan hanya menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Kebahagiaan yang belum pernah saya rasakan seumur hidup saya dan inilah kebahagiaan itu appa" aku menatap semua anggota keluarga Choi dengan berkaca – kaca

"ohh Kyuhyun-ah! Kamu harus tahu betapa kami semua sangat menyayangi kamu" eomma memelukku diikuti si cantik Kibun memelukku

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung juga sangat menyayangi kamu. Ternyata kamu begitu peduli dengan kebanggaan yang hyung miliki dikampus hingga kamu menolak tawaran appa untuk kuliah disana. Semua kembali pada keiinginan hatimu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan jangan merasa terbebani. Arra" Siwon hyung menatapku penuh kasih

"arra hyung" jawabku semangat

"Siwon-ah appa benar – benar bangga padamu! Kamu sudah dewasa" appa menepuk bahu Siwon hyung yang duduk didekatnya.

Aku kembali bermimpi buruk. Dalam mimpiku aku melihat appa, eomma juga Siwon hyung menangis histeris. Sementara Kibum yang cantik tidur lelap dalam ranjangnya yang indah, memakai gaun pengantin berwarna broken white sementara kedua tangannya memegang buket bunga mawar putih.

Seperti biasa aku tidak melihat diriku disana. Lalu aku terjaga dalam tidurku, aku merasa pipiku juga daun telingaku basah lalu aku menatap cermin kulihat mataku sembab seperti habis menangis. Dan ternyata memang benar aku baru saja menangis karena mimpi burukku itu. Aku berusaha untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurku namun sulit rasanya bayangan wajah keluarga baruku dalam kesedihan terus menghantuiku.

Apa arti dari mimpiku itu? Kenapa mereka semua menangis? Sementara Kibum terlelap dan aku tidak ada disana. Tuhan jangan kau ambil kebahagiaan dari keluarga yang begitu sempurna ini. Aku rela menebus dengan nyawaku sendiri asal mereka selalu hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tbc

semoga suka ama ff Wonkyu Indigo ini

review yang banyak yah!

sabar buat nunggu sequel yg Seduces me yah!


	2. Chapter 2

"oppa! Tolong aku selesaikan PRku!" Kibum merajuk manja menghampiriku saat aku selesai membereskan kamarku

"pelajaran apa nona cantik?" candaku mencubit pipinya walau aku harus sedikit berjinjit karena Kibum lebih tinggi dariku

"seperti biasa matematika!" jawab Kibum manja

"baiklah akan oppa kerjakan" aku tuntun tangan Kibum berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang indah dengan nuansa warna pink sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya. Kibum memiliki banyak koleksi boneka Barbie berikut dengan rumahnya.

Aku membantu mengerjakan PR kibum sampai tuntas. Aku melihat Kibum begitu senang karena pelajaran yang amat dibencinya kini mulai bisa diminatinya.

"oppa! Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku certain sama oppa" Kibum membereskan bukunya dan memasukan kembali kedalam tas sekolahnya

apa itu? Cerita saja" aku tatap Kibum serius

"jangan bilang Siwon oppa yah!" Kibum memohon

"baiklah akan menjadi rahasia kita" aku cantelkan jari kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya

"sebenarnya Kibum sudah mulai menyukai namja. Tapi Kibum takut untuk mengakuinya! Hampir semua yeoja chingu Kibum disekolah sudah memiliki pacar. Hanya Kibum yang belum memilikinya. Tapi sekarang Kibum baru sadar kalau sebenarnya ada namja yang Kibum suka" wajah Kibum merona

"jinja? Siapa namja yang sangat beruntung itu?" aku menjadi penasaran

"Siwon oppa!" wajah Kibum memerah saat mengucapkan sebuah nama namja yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta ternyata adalah oppa kandungnya sendiri

"mwo? Siwon oppa!" aku terhentak

"nee! Itu sebabnya jangan pernah bilang sama oppa kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya" Kibum memelas

"waeyeo? Dia oppa kandung kamu Kibum-ah! Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh cinta sama oppamu sendiri?" aku berusaha membuka mata dan hati Kibum

"karena selama ini aku tidak pernah menemukan namja yang bisa melebihi Siwon oppa. Ketampanannya, pesonanya, kesempurnaan fisiknya juga karismanya. Semua hal yang Kibum suka dari seorang namja ada pada diri Siwon oppa itu sebabnya aku jatuh cinta padanya" Kibum menceritakan semua itu begitu mengalir dengan lancar seperti air disungai

"tapi itu tidak mungkin Kibum-ah! Kamu dan Siwon oppa saudara kandung, kalian lahir dari rahim yang sama dan eomma yang sama" aku terus berusaha menyadarkan kekeliruan dari Kibum

"arra! Itu sebabnya sampai sekarang aku terus menutupinya" Kibum menundukan wajahnya.

"hai! Kalian serius amat. Lagi pada ngapain sih?" tiba – tiba Siwon hyung masuk kedalam kamar mengejutkan kami

"oppa! Apa kamu sudah lama berada diluar?" Kibum tampak kikuk

"hmm sudah satu jam oppa diluar menguping pembicaraan kalian berdua" Siwon hyung merebahkan badan sexynya diatas ranjang mewah Kibum

"jinja? Hyung apa kamu berkata jujur?" aku menjadi sangat khawatir

"wae? Apa aku sebagai kakak kalian tidak boleh tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Siwon hyung menyantap kudapan yang ada di meja nakas

"kalau iya oppa menguping coba bilang apa yang sedang kami bicarakan?" Kibum memancing

"hmmm betapa gantengnya Siwon oppa juga betapa sempurnanya Siwon oppa" Siwon hyung menggoda Kibum yang wajahnya tampak pucat

"hyung aku mohon jangan bercanda" aku tatap Siwon hyung ragu

"ahh kalian ini dasar lugu mau gampang banget ditipu. Tentu saja aku baru datang, melihat rumah begitu sepi dan aku dengar ada keributan dikamar ini aku langsung saja masuk dan mana aku tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan" Siwon hyung menggeliat dan kembali berbaring diatas ranjang

"oppa!" Kibum berlari menindih tubuh Siwon hyung yang terlentang.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua dan aku gelengkan kepalaku. Aku tatap dengan seksama wajah Siwon hyung yang sedang membelai rambut dongsaengnya sambil matanya terpejam karena lelah setelah seharian beraktivitas dikampus ternama itu.

Semakin aku tatap dan perhatikan dia semakin mempesona. Kenapa aku menjadi menikmati pemandangan indah ini? Saat menatap wajahnya yang tampan hatiku terasa tidak karuan dan jantungku berdebar kencang. Apakah aku juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang saat ini Kibum rasakan? Oh Tuhan ini tidak boleh aku biarkan. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon hyung adalah kakak angkatku dan aku harus menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungku.

"wae? Kamu tatap aku seperti itu?" Siwon hyung mengagetkanku

"ani! Saya senang melihat keakraban hyung dengan Kibum" aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku

"denganmu aku juga bisa akrab dan dekat Kyuhyun-ah. Karena kita bersaudara" Siwon hyung menarik tanganku ikut berbaring diatas ranjang mewah itu dimana Siwon hyung berbaring terlentang ditengah diantara aku dan Kibum

"Siwon oppa benar kita adalah saudara" Kibum berkata menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

"Siwon oppa! Sebenarnya ada yang tidak aku suka dari kamu" tiba – tiba Kibum memecah keheningan

"apa itu" Siwon hyung menatap dongsaengnya

"aku tidak suka oppa yang terlalu sempurna! Aku tidak suka oppa cerdas dan berprestasi dalam bidang akademik. Buatku cukup Kyuhyun oppa saja yang menguasai bidang itu, aku tidak mau dikelilingi 2 oppa yang terlalu cerdas sementara aku tidak. Aku lebih suka membayangkan Siwon oppa menjadi seorang pembalap, memiliki tubuh yang kekar dan tampak sangat macho. Membayangkan Siwon oppa menjadi raja disirkuit digilai banyak yeoja ohh betapa tampannya Siwon oppa saat mengenakan baju seorang pembalap itu" Kibum meracau tidak karuan

"jinja? Seperti itukah yang kamu inginkan dari oppa?" Siwon hyung duduk menghadap Kibum yang masih berbaring

"yah itu benar oppa" aku melihat tatapan Kibum memiliki makna yang sangat dalam buat Siwon hyung

"itu tidak mungkin Kibum-ah! Appa dan eomma tidak akan pernah mengijinkan anaknya menjadi seorang pembalap setelah tragedi yang menimpa oppanya eomma yang tewas dalam kecelakaan disirkuit" Siwon hyung turun berjalan melangkah menuju meja computer milik kibum.

"kemarilah!" Siwon hyung menyuruh kami menghampirinya.

Dia menunjukan foto seorang ahjussi dari sebuah situs diinternet memakai baju pembalap dan tangan kanannya memegang helm sepertinya dia seorang pembalap motor

"nuguya hyung?" tanyaku penasaran

"namanya Kim Bora! Dia oppanya eomma satu – satunya yang tewas sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu karena terlindas rekannya saat moto GP dijepang" Siwon hyung menatap foto yang ada dilayar monitor itu dengan sedih

"apakah hyung sempat mengenalnya?" aku bertanya "

tentu saja! Dia paman yang sangat baik! Saat appa dalam perjalanan bisnisnya diluar negeri paman selalu datang menemani eomma dan kami dirumah mewah ini. Paman juga sering membawakan hadiah buat aku dan Kibum setiap dia pulang dari sirkuit. Seumur hidupnya paman habiskan didunia balap dan tidak pernah menikah walau usianya sudah cukup tua, saat paman meninggal kakek dan nenek trauma berat dan terkena serangan jantung sebulan kemudia kakek meninggal disusul nenek dua bulan berikutnya. Eomma lah yang paling mengalami traumatis yang sangat dalam karena kurang dari 6 bulan eomma harus kehilangan 3 orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Itu sebabnya kita jangan pernah membahas soal balapan didepan eomma. Janji?" Siwon hyung menatap kami berdua

"nee oppa" Kibum menundukan kepalanya.

)(

One month later

Mimpi buruk itu terus terus menghantuiku dan selalu sama, aku melihat Siwon hyung, eomma juga appa menangis histeris sementara Kibum tidur terlelap. Semakin sering aku bermimpi itu aku menjadi semakin curiga dan menduga – duga akan arti mimpiku itu. Apakah arti mimpiku itu adalah Kibum akan meninggal? Tuhan jangan ambil Kibum dari keluarga ini! Jika harus ada yang pergi biarlah aku yang kau ambil Tuhan.

"Kyuhyun-ah kamu bisa antar eomma pergi kesupermarket kan?" eomma meminta jasaku saat kami selesai sarapan

"tentu eomma saya bisa mengantar eomma" jawabku membereskan sarapanku

"aku titip susu high protein eomma! Punyaku sudah habis" pesan Siwon hyung

"nee eomma pasti akan belikan. Kamu Mau pesan apa Kibum-ah?" eomma menatap putri bungsunya

"lotion dan sabun cair ku eomma itu sudah abis" pesan Kibum

"baiklah akan eomma belikan untukmu" eomma membereskan piring dimeja dan meminta pelayan membersihkannya.

Kami sudah berada disebuah mall besar dan kami berada dilantai 6 dimana supermarket berada. Aku berjalan dibelakang eomma yang mendorong troly.

Tiba – tiba sekilas dalam benakku eomma akan terjatuh karena menginjak sesuatu membuat pergelangan kaki eomma terkilir karena high heels yang dipakai eomma siang itu

"eomma! Hati – hati" teriakku

"wae?" eomma menghentikan langkahnya menengok kearahku "aku membayangkan eomma akan terjatuh dilorong makanan kaleng menyebabkan kaki eomma terkilir. Percayalah eomma bayangan yang melintas dalam benakku selalu menjadi nyata" aku berkata ragu kerena aku yakin eomma tidak akan percaya padaku

"ahh kamu ini! Eomma tidak apa – apa" eomma memang tidak mempercayaiku.

Dan benar saja eomma terpeleset karena lantai licin yang masih basah. Kaki eomma terkilir membuat eomma tidak dapat berjalan

"Kyuhyun-ah! Bagaimana mungkin ini terbukti nyata?" eomma menatapku heran

"saya sudah bilang sama eomma bahwa saya memiliki firasat yang sangat peka dan tidak dimiliki orang lain pada umumnya" aku berusaha membantu eomma berdiri

"sepertinya eomma tidak sanggup berdiri Kyuhyun-ah! Kita harus telpon supir untuk menjemput kita disini" eomma mengelurkan ponselnya dan menelpon supir untuk menjemput kami.

"dari kapan kamu memiliki kemampuan seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah?" eomma menatapku menahan sakit dipergelangan kakinya

"tepatnya kapan saya juga tidak tahu eomma! Hanya saja kejadian yang paling saya ingat dan sulit untuk melupakannya adalah saat kecelakaan yang menewaskan suster Maria. Sebelum kejadian itu saya mendapatkan mimpi kalau suster Maria ada dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan dalam mimpi saya suster Maria memang meninggal" aku tatap eomma dengan tatapan nanar

"jinja? Jadi sebenarnya kamu bisa saja merubah takdir yang akan terjadi pada orang bukan begitu?" eomma tampak sangat penasaran

"ani eomma! Dalam mimpiku aku selalu memimpikan kematian seseorang dan aku tidak mampu merubahnya walau dengan usaha apapun sepertinya mimpi itu hanya sekedar peringatan buat semua orang agar menjalani hidup dengan benar dan selalu berhati hati" jawabku berfilosofis

"jika kamu memimpikan eomma meninggal, apakah kamu akan mengatakannya pada eomma?" eomma menatapku dalam

"aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya eomma! Aku selalu berharap akulah yang lebih baik pergi lebih dulu jika orang yang aku sayangi ada dalam mimpiku dan orang itu meninggal dalam mimpiku. Aku sudah terlalu sering kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidupku dengan mengetahui sebelumnya. Eomma tahu itu sangat menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan dari apapun" aku tak mampu membendung air mataku

"kemarilah nak! Eomma akan memelukmu" eomma menepuk bahuku dan membelai rambutku.

Sebelum kembali kerumah, kami mampir kesebuah rumah sakit bertaraf internasional untuk mengobati pergelangan kaki eomma. Diruang UGD Kami berpapasan dengan perawat yang mendorong blankar dimana seorang yeoja cantik berbaring diatasnya merintih kesakitan akibat pendarahan disekitar selangkangannya

"kenapa yeoja itu? Sepertinya dia begitu kesakitan?" eomma tampak memperhatikan kemana yeoja itu akan dibawa.

Flash back kembali terjadi dalam benakku, aku melihat yeoja itu berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya yang sudah masuk 5 bulan dan mengalami pendarahan, dalam gambaran yang ada dibenakku yeoja itu akhirnya meninggal karena kehabisan banyak darah.

"yeoja itu berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya eomma dan dia akan meninggal! Itu sudah ada dalam pandangan batinku" aku meneteskan air mataku

"Kyuhyun-ah!" eomma menatapku bingung.

Lalu seorang dokter muda nan tampan menghampiri eomma untuk mengobati kaki eomma

"anda terkilir nyonya!" dokter itu mulai memeriksa eomma

"yeoja yang barusan itu kenapa yah dok?" eomma penasaran dengan yeoja yang aku ceritakan

"ohh dia berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya dan mengalami pendarahan" jawab dokter itu membalut pergelangan kaki eomma dengan perban.

Eomma menatapku dengan tatapan keheranan karena aku bisa tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan yeoja itu

"Kyuhyun-ah selain bermimpi ternyata kamu juga bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan?" eomma setengah berbisik padaku saat dokter tampan itu berlalu

"tidak selalu eomma kadang – kadang saja" jawabku jujur.

Kami pulang setelah eomma mandapatkan perawatan untuk kakinya yang baru saja terkilir. Dan nasib yeoja itu memang terbukti benar, akhirnya dia meninggal karena pendarahan. Eomma semakin heran melihat semua kelebihan yang aku miliki ini.

)(

Dua bulan berikutnya

Kini semua anggota keluarga Choi sudah mengetahui tentang kelebihan yang aku miliki. Karena mimpi yang aku alami, aku berhasil menyelamatkan eomma dari kasus penipuan bisnis berlian yang hampir saja menimpanya. Aku juga berhasil membuat appa memenangkan proyek pembangunan hotel baru di Mokpo mengalahkan developer saingannya.

Siwon hyung juga berhasil aku selamatkan untuk tidak pergi kepesta ulang tahun temannya karena disana mereka berpesta narkoba dan hampir semua orang yang ada dipesta itu digiring polisi untuk diintrogasi. Seluruh anggota keluarga ini semakin menyayangiku dan selalu mengandalkan aku.

Tapi ada satu mimpi yang tidak pernah hilang dan selalu saja datang dalam tidurku adalah mimpi yang sama dimana Kibum terlelap tidur sementara yang lainnya menangis histeris.

"eomma! Apakah Kibum mengidap penyakit yang berat?" tanyaku pada eomma hati – hati saat kami berdua sedang duduk santai dihalaman belakang menunggu anggota keluarga yang lainnya pulang dari aktivitas

"opso! Wae? Apa kamu bermimpi buruk tentang Kibum?" eomma menatapku serius sekali

"entahlah eomma sudah berkali – kali aku mendapatkan mimpi dimana eomma, appa juga Siwon hyung menangis histeris sementara Kibum tertidur diatas ranjangnya yang indah mengenakan baju pengantin yang sangat indah. Sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti apa arti mimpiku itu" aku tatap eomma memelas

"andwee! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus menyelamatkan Kibum eomma takut mimpimu itu berarti Kibum akan segera pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya" eomma menjadi histeris

"eomma! Miane karena aku membuat eomma menjadi khawatir" aku menyesali perkataanku

"Kibum-ah sebenarnya apa yang akan menimpamu?" eomma meninggalkan aku masuk kedalam rumah dengan tingkah yang sangat panik

Eomma menelpon appa juga Siwon hyung untuk segera pulang dan menyuruh sopir untuk segera menjemput Kibum disekolah padahal belum waktunya. Aku melihat eomma bersikap aneh dan labil. Seperti kehilangan arah dia begitu gelisah menunggu anggota keluarganya pulang.

"eomma! Ada apa? Kenapa aku dijemput paksa? Padahal aku sedang latihan drama disekolah" Kibum mengeluh begitu sampai dirumah

"Kibum-ah" eomma berlari menyambut putri cantiknya lalu memeluknya dengan begitu erat

"waeyeo? Eomma gwencana?" Kibum tampak kebingungan

"kamu baik – baik saja kan?" eomma memastikan kondisi putrinya

"gwencana! Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Oppa?" Kibum menatapku penasaran

"opso" jawabku singkat.

Keluarga sudah berkumpul diruang keluarga menunggu eomma membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan kepanikan yang dia buat

"eomma! Ada apa?" Siwon hyung membuka percakapan

"kita harus menjaga Kibum! Untuk sementara ini Kibum tidak boleh keluar rumah dan kita harus mengawasinya 24 jam setiap harinya" eomma berkata gugup

"wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh sekolah eomma?" keluh Kibum heran

"karena mimpi buruk yang dialami Kyuhyun tentang kamu" jawab eomma histeris

"mwo? Jinja?" appa menatapku penasaran

"entahlah appa, saya juga tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa arti mimpiku itu. Dalam mimpiku aku melihat appa, eomma juga Siwon hyung menangis histeris sementara Kibum tertidur diatas ranjangnya yang indah memakai gaun pengantin" jawabku apa adanya.

Semua anggota keluarga terdiam dan menatapku seperti kecewa.

"apakah arti mimpimu itu aku akan mati?" Tanya Kibum sinis padaku

"oppa tidak tahu Kibum-ah" jawabku bingung

"aku benci kamu oppa! Kamu bisa menyelamatkan eomma, appa juga Siwon oppa lalu kenapa kamu malah mendapatkan mimpi yang buruk tentang aku" Kibum protes padaku

"Kibum-ah!" aku menatap Kibum penuh sesal

"aku benci kamu oppa! Kamu orang yang sangat aneh! Lebih baik kamu simpan saja sendiri mimpi burukmu itu dan jangan membaginya pada siapapun. Lebih baik aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hari esokku dari pada kamu membuatnya menjadi tidak menyenangkan dan menakutkan. Kalau mati yah mati saja tidak usah membuat semua orang was was dan takut" Kibum histeris setengah berteriak lalu berlari menuju tangga meninggalkan kami

"Kibum-ah!" teriak appa memanggil

"biar saya coba untuk menenangkannya" Siwon hyung berlari mengejar Kibum dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"miane! Karena saya membuat semua keluarga ini was was dan dalam kesedihan. Saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lalukan untuk menebus semua kekhawatiran ini" aku benar – benar putus asa melihat keluarga ini menjadi murung tidak ceria seperti biasanya

"ini bukan salahmu Kyuhyun-ah! Karena kelebihan yang kamu miliki itu, kamu pernah menyelamatkan kami dari nasib buruk yang akan menimpa, mungkin mimpimu itu merupakan teguran dari Tuhan karena selama ini kita lupa untuk bersyukur" appa mencoba menenangkan aku.

Eomma berlalu meninggalkan kami tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"kamu tidak perlu memikirkan perubahan sikap eomma juga Kibum yah! Mereka hanya masih belum bisa menerima perubahan yang kamu bawa dalam rumah ini" appa menghiburku

"nee appa" jawabku pelan

"kamu masuklah kekamar dan beristirahatlah! Semoga kamu mendapatkan mimpi yang indah" appa menyuruhku untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya dimeja makan. Aku melihat semua anggota keluarga lengkap duduk ditempatnya masing – masing menatap kosong piring masing – masing dan tidak aku dengar satu percakapanpun

"selamat pagi" aku berusaha memecahkan keheningan

"ahh Kyuhyun-ah duduklah sarapan bersama" hanya appa yang menyambutku diruang makan sementara yang lainnya seperti tidak menganggap keberadaanku.

Aku melangkah untuk duduk dikursiku

"semalam apa mimpimu? Apa dalam mimpimu aku mati?" Tanya Kibum sinis dan ketus

"Kibum-ah! Kamu jangan seperti itu" Siwon hyung mengeluhkan sikap dongsaengnya

"aku sudah kehilangan selera makan! Buat apa aku makan kalau sebentar lagi aku akan mati?" Kibum meninggalkan kami dengan sikap yang kasar

"Kibum-ah!" eomma menyusulnya.

Aku benar – benar bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengembalikan keceriaan dalam keluarga ini. Kibum yang tadinya ceria juga ramah berubah menjadi sosok yang sinis dan menakutkan. Eomma yang memiliki sifat lebut dan penyayang berubah menjadi dingin dan jarang bicara.

Hanya appa dan Siwon hyung yang berusaha untuk tetap bersikap sama padaku walau jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka menyimpan kesedihan dan rasa khawatir yang amat dalam.

Kibum menjadi menutup diri dan menjaga jarak dengan siapapun, dia sudah tidak lagi bergabung untuk makan bersama diruang makan. Selalu eomma yang berhasil masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk membawakan Kibum makan dan memastikan bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

Aku menjadi semakin merasa bersalah dan aku pun mengambil keputusan untuk kembali kepanti asuhan meninggalkan keluarga baruku ini.

"appa! Boleh saya bicara sembentar?" aku beranikan diri masuk kedalam ruang kerja appa

"apa itu? Masuklah dan bicaralah!" appa menyambut kedatanganku

"miane! Atas semua kesalahan dan masalah yang sudah saya buat! Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika saya kembali kepanti asuhan" aku menundukan kepalaku menahan air mataku agar tidak menetes

"wae? Apa kamu merasa sedih atas sikap eomma juga Kibum?" Tanya appa

"tidak appa! Hanya saja saya merasa keberaaan saya disini hanya membawa masalah dan kesedihan dalam keluarga ini" aku tatap appa syahdu

"Kyuhyun-ah kami sangat menyayangi kamu! Tetaplah disini dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami" appa mendekatiku dan memelukku

"kalau dia mau kembali kepanti, ijinkan saja appa!" eomma tiba – tiba masuk kedalam ruangan

"chagiya!" protes appa pada eomma

"Kibum benar! Lebih baik kita tidak pernah tahu masa depan kita daripada mengetahuinya pada akhirnya kita tidak menikmati hari – hari kita setiap harinya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup dengan keadaan ini yeobo! Akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah ini dan kembali kepanti lalu kita mulai hidup kita masing – masing" eomma menatapku dingin

"baiklah eomma! Besok pagi saya akan pergi meninggalkan keluarga ini. Saya harap kebahagiaan juga keceriaan kembali menaungi keluarga ini" aku tatap eomma berkaca – kaca.

"andwee! Tidak akan aku biarkan Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah ini" Siwon hyung masuk mengejutkan kami

"Siwon-ah! Tidakkah kamu melihat bagaimana dongsaengmu sekarang? Dia menjadi pemurung juga ketus dia seperti hilang semangat hidup itu semua karena Kyuhyun" eomma berusaha menyadarkan Siwon hyung yang telah membelaku

"dia salah apa eomma? Apa dia mau mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu? Apa dia sendiri yang mengatur harus mendapatkan mimpi seperti apa agar kita bahagia? Ingat eomma dia pernah menyelamatkan kita dari kesialan dan saat itu eomma sangat bahagia. Lalu kenapa eomma seperti menutup mata dan hati eomma saat Kyuhyun mendapatkan mimpi yang buruk lalu menyalahkannya? Eomma benar – benar egois" protes Siwon hyung membelaku

"diam!" teriak eomma menampar Siwon hyung membuat kami semua terkejut karena eomma tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu

gumawao eomma! Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditampar. Ingat jika Kyuhyun pergi, maka eomma juga akan kehilangan aku" Siwon hyung menarik tanganku meninggalkan ruang kerja appa.

Baru sampai dipintu kami dikagetkan oleh pelayan yang berlari dengan nafas terengah – engah menghampiri kami

"tuan muda, nona Kibum mengigau dan badannya panas sekali sepertinya dia demam" pelayan yang melayani Kibum bercerita

"mwo?" teriak eomma dari dalam dan bergegas berlari menuju kamar Kibum.

Kami semua berada didalam kamar Kibum dan memang benar wajah Kibum merah juga keringat disekitar wajahnya, dia menggigil seperti kedinginan. Eomma dengan sigap mengukur suhu tubuh Kibum dengan termometer dan hasilnya 39,8'c suhu yang sangat tinggi

"appa kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit" beritahu eomma panic

"sejak kapan Kibum panas?" Tanya appa pada pelayan itu

"kemarin malam tuan! Nona sudah panas sampai 38'c saat saya hendak memberitahu tuan dan nyonya nona melarangnya karena nona bilang itu hanya panas biasa, nona meminta saya untuk memberinya obat penurun panas dan mengompresnya. Tadi pagi panas nona sudah kembali normal, saat saya ukur sudah kembali ke 36,5 'c kami berpikir nona sudah mendingan. Tapi barusan kembali panas tinggi sekali" jawab pelayan itu dengan jelas

"jangan buang waktu eomma lebih baik kita bawa Kibum sekarang" Siwon hyung segera mengangkat Kibum membawanya keluar kamar dan turun

"suruh supir siapkan mobil!" perintah appa pada pelayan yang lainnya.

Kami bersiap – siap untuk pergi kerumah sakit mengantar Kibum untuk diperiksa

"kamu mau kemana?" Tanya eomma sinis padaku

"ssaya ingin ikut eomma!" jawabku kaku

"andwee! Kamu tidak boleh ikut lebih baik kamu segera kemasi barangmu karena saya sudah tidak ingin melihat kamu lagi dirumah ini!" eomma memalingkan wajahnya masuk kedalam mobil

"eomma!" Siwon hyung berteriak

"hyung masuklah biar saya menunggu disini saya doakan semoga Kibum baik – baik saja" aku berlalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan berlari menuju kamarku untuk mengemasi barang – barangku.

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Kami sudah sampai di UGD rumah sakit bertaraf internasional itu. Dengan cekatan para perawat yang bertugas segera membawa Kibum keruangan.

Berbagai tindakan dilakukan untuk menolong Kibum yang mulai kejang karena panas yang begitu tinggi. Hasil darah sudah keluar dari lab ternyata Kibum terserang demam berdarah.

Trombositnya turun drastis rendah sekali dibawah ambang normal membuat dokter dan para perawat kewalahan

"tuan! putri anda terkena demam berdarah! Saat ini kondisinya sedang kritis karena trombositnya sudah turun dititik yang sangat rendah. Sepertinya sudah 2 hari putri anda terserang penyakit ini kenapa anda terlambat membawanya kemari?" keluh perawat itu apa appa

"kami tidak tahu kalau dia demam suster karena dia menutup diri dan menjaga jarak dari kami" jawab appa jujur

"kami tidak tahu apakah putri anda akan bertahan doakan saja" perawat itu kembali masuk kedalam ruang tindakan.

20 menit berlalu dan dokter yang merawat Kibum pun keluar dan menghampiri kami

"maaf tuan, putri anda tidak berhasil kami selamatkan, rupanya virus sudah menggerogoti trombosit putri anda dan itu mematikan sel darah yang lainnya" berita dari dokter itu membuat kami syock dan tidak mampu mempercayainya,

"Kibum tidak berhasil anda selamatkan dokter?" eomma memastikan pendengarannya

"dengan sangat menyesal betul nyonya" dokter itu menundukan kepalanya

"andweeeeeee! Kibum-ah" teriak eomma berlari masuk kedalam ruangan.

Aku mengikuti eomma dan aku melihat tubuh Kibum terbujur kaku diatas blankar rumah sakit wajah yang sudah pucat dan mata yang tertutup sangat rapat.

Dia tampak cantik dan bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. Aku sentuh kakinya dan begitu dingin.

"kibum-ah bangun nak!" eomma mengoyang – goyangkan tubuh Kibum yang sudah kaku

"eomma! Kibum sudah pergi meninggalkan kita" aku peluk eomma yang masih histeris lalu eomma pingsan dipelukanku.

tbc

ini memang ff vai yg dulu prnh dipublish saat vai masih pake akun Vai Siwon

chastnya yg lain sama cuma Sungmin diganti Kyuhyun

ff ini vai bikin buat eonnie vai yg suka bgt ama pair Simin :p

skrg vai present ff ini buat wonkyu shipper

deeply hope para WKS bkln suka juga amin

review yah hugs


	3. Chapter 3

Still Choi Siwon Point of view

Pemakaman Kibum akan dilangsungkan siang ini setelah jenasah Kibum disemayamkan dirumah duka. Banyak pelayat yang datang, baik dari rekan appa dan eomma, anak – anak panti asuhan diyayasan milik appa, teman – teman dekatku, keluarga besar juga dari sekolah Kibum.

Kibum didandani begitu cantik oleh perias jenasah memakai gaun pengantin belia yang sangat indah, kedua tanganya memegang buket bunga mawar yang dirangkai sangat elegan berbaring kaku didalam Peti mati yang begitu mewah.

Satu persatu orang yang dekat dengan Kibum memberikan sambutan dan kesan – kesan mereka terhadap Kibum semasa hidup. Ada satu yang sangat berkesan dan begitu menyentuh yaitu sambutan dari sahabat Kibum disekolah bernama Yoona.

Yonna menjelaskan bahwa hari terakhir Kibum sekolah dia meminjamkannya sebuah buku harian yang kosong entah apa maksudnya namun setelah dibuka satu persatu halaman buku itu, dia menemukan satu halaman tulisan Kibum yang isinya dia bacakan dihadapan semua pelayat yang berada digereja.

"nama saya Yoona. Saya adalah teman satu kelas Kibum disekolah. Kami sangat dekat dan akrab saking akrabnya kami selalu berbagi cerita apa saja termasuk masalah pribadi. Saya ingat saat saya menggoda Kibum untuk menceritakan cinta pertamannya karena saat itu saya sudah menemukannya.

Wajah kibum memerah dan tidak menceritakan apapun tentang namja yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Dulu saya curiga Kibum menyukai ketua osis disekolah yang bernama Lee Donghae ternyata saya keliru. Hari terakhir Kibum sekolah, dia memberikan saya sebuah buku harian yang masih baru dan sepertinya Kibum tidak pernah menuliskan apapun dalam buku itu.

Tapi setelah saya buka lembar demi lembar akhirnya saya menemukan 1 halaman tulisan kibum. Saya akan membacakannya untuk anda semua tanpa bermaksud apapun saya hanya ingin semua orang yang ada disini tahu kalau Kibum adalah orang yang sangat mencintai keluarganya"

_Dear diary,_

_Aku merasa bahagia sekali karena menjadi anak yang lahir ditengah keluarga Choi. Bukan karena appa adalah seorang pengusaha terkaya atau bukan juga karena eomma yang adalah pewaris kerajaan mall terbesar di Seoul, melainkan aku bisa terlahir menjadi dongsaeng dari oppa bernama Choi Siwon. _

_Aku sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi oppa, tentu saja aku juga sangat menyayangi appa juga eomma. Setiap hari aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan untuk tetap menjaga kebahagiaan keluarga kami. Aku juga sering berdoa agar Tuhan memberiku umur yang panjang agar aku dapat menikmati kebahagiaan bersama keluarga ini lebih lama._

_Suatu hari datang oppa baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Walau badannya jauh labih kecil dariku dia tetap oppa buatku karena dia memang lebih tua dariku. Aku juga dengan mudah bisa menyayanginya karena Kyuhyun oppa memang sangat baik. _

_Dia juga sering membantuku mengerjakan PRku dan mengajariku matematika pelajaran yang sangat aku benci hingga aku bisa menyukainya. Tapi belakangan Kyuhyun oppa membuatku iri dan cemburu karena Siwon oppa lebih memperhatikannya dari pada aku. _

_Aku sering melihat betapa Siwon oppa sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun oppa dan sangat memperdulikannya. Entah kenapa setiap melihat itu hatiku sakit dan aku sangat iri._

_Diary, apakah aku menyayangi SIwon oppa lebih dari yang seharusnya Dongsaeng berikan kepada oppanya? Karena besar keinginanku untuk mendapatkan cinta Siwon oppa layaknya sepasang kekasih. Seperti Yoona dan Yongwa itulah keinginanku bersama Siwon oppa. _

_Aku sadar keinginanku itu tidaklah wajar, aku harus membuka mataku mungkin saja aku terlalu mengagumi kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Siwon oppa. Dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam semua hal. Aku ingin sekali merubah kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Siwon oppa, aku tidak ingin Siwon oppa menyandang predikat cerdas dan genius karena terlalu sulit buatku untuk bisa mengimbanginya. _

_Aku ingin Siwon oppa putus kuliah dan hidup tidak beraturan, ugal – ugalan dan menghancurkan image sempurna yang selama ini disandangnya. Dia hidup seperti preman jalanan, biarkan orang lain merasa bahwa Tuhan itu adil dan memberikan semua kebaikan dan kesempurnaan itu untuk mahluknya yang lain._

_Dengan kondisi Siwon oppa yang seperti itu aku ingin menguji hatiku apakah aku masih mencintainya? Apakah aku masih berharap untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Satu hal yang pasti, aku akan tetap menyayanginya karena dia adalah oppa terbaik yang pernah aku miliki"_

"itulah isi tulisan Kibum dalam buku ini. Siwon oppa! Anda harus tahu betapa Kibum sangat bangga karena bisa hidup menjadi dongsaengmu. Paman, bibi, betapa Kibum sangat bahagia bisa menjadi putri kalian dan yang terakhir Kyuhyun oppa! Walau hanya sebentar Kibum bercerita tentang oppa, oppa harus tahu bahwa Kibum merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi dongsaeng angkatmu bahkan Kibum pernah bilang kalau dia mampu dia ingin menyumbangkan tulangnya untuk Kyuhyun oppa agar bisa tumbuh normal seperti orang lain"

Yoona menutup sambutannya dan meneteskan air matanya membuat aku, eomma, appa, Kyuhyun dan semua orang yang hadir disana meneteskan air matanya.

Ternyata apa yang Kibum sampaikan dikamarnya saat itu benar – benar keinginannya. Dia ingin aku menjadi pembalap dan hidup tak karuan diluaran sana. Aku merasa sangat tertantang karena selama ini hidupku lurus dan selalu dalam aturan. Semua prestasi yang raih merupakan beban berat buatku karena aku harus mempertahankannya.

)(

Cho Kyuhyun point of view

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kepergian kibum dirumah ini. Suasana rumah menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sudah tidak ada lagi acara makan bersama, mengobrol dan menonton tv bersama diruang keluarga.

Appa menyibukan dirinya dikantor untuk melupakan dukanya, eomma tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya karena setiap hari dia menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar. Siwon hyung, sama saja walau tidak separah appa dan eomma, dia masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menanyakan kondisiku dan mengingatkan aku untuk makan.

Sudah seminggu ini Siwon hyung tidak pergi kekampus untuk berkuliah dia hanya diam distudio barunya menabuh drum dengan tidak karuan sepertinya dia sedang meluapkan emosi yang terpendam.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ada yang mau eomma bicarakan dengan kamu" eomma masuk kedalam kamarku dengan ekspresi yang dingin

"nee eomma! Silahkan bicara apa yang ingin eomma sampaikan padaku?" aku menatap eomma gugup

"besok pagi kamu harus meninggalkan rumah ini! Pergilah kemanapun kamu inginkan, eomma akan memberimu banyak uang dengan jumlah yang tidak pernah kamu bayangkan untuk biaya hidupmu. Pergilah asal kamu jangan kembali kepanti karena eomma tidak sanggup melihat kamu lagi. Eomma benar – benar sakit jika melihat kamu, eomma pasti akan teringat Kibum. Miane Kyuhyun-ah kamu boleh membenci eomma sedalam apapun itu tapi tolong pergilah tinggalkan kami" eomma menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat padaku lalu segera keluar dari kamarku.

Aku buka amplop itu dan ternyata isinya uang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan uang itu, yang jelas aku memang akan meninggalkan rumah ini asal eomma bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Aku kembali mengemasi barang – barangku agar besok pagi – pagi sekali aku bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Saat mengepak semua barangku, wajah Siwon hyung selalu ada dalam benakku. Apakah aku sanggup berpisah dengannya? Apakah aku bisa melupakan tentang dirinya? Kebaikan dan kasih sayang yang sudah Siwon hyung berikan untukku telah melelehkan hatiku dan aku menjadi sangat bergantung padanya. Aku putuskan untuk menemui Siwon hyung setelah packing selesai.

"hyung boleh aku masuk?" aku mengetuk sekali pintu kamar Siwon hyung

"masuklah!" aku dengar Siwon hyung menjawab.

Aku buka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar Siwon hyung.

Aku lihat dia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil memandangi foto - foto kenangan bersama Kibum dongsaengnya.

"apa aku mengganggumu hyung?" aku tatap Siwon hyung ragu

"ani! Kemarilah" Siwon hyung menyuruhku duduk diatas kasurnya

"gumawao karena sudah membuatku bahagia hyung! Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi hyung yang sangat baik buatku. Seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu hyung" aku teteskan air mataku saat duduk disampingnya

"ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?" Siwon hyung menyentuh kedua bahuku dan menatapku penasaran

"besok aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini hyung! Sepertinya itulah yang terbaik untuk keluarga ini. Dengan adanya aku dirumah ini, hanya akan menambah luka untuk eomma juga appa. Karena mereka pasti akan selalu teringat Kibum jika melihatku.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah penyebab kematian Kibum" aku menunduk dan tidak sanggup menatap wajah Siwon hyung yang tampan itu

"kamu keliru Kyuhyun-ah! Kematian Kibum bukan salahmu. Itu sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Bertahanlah hyung yakin eomma lama – lama akan sadar dan kembali seperti dulu, kita butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikannya!" Siwon hyung berusaha membujukku

"miane hyung! Aku benar – benar harus pergi hyung, semoga suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi" aku bergegas pergi karena tidak mampu membendung air mataku yang menetes semakin banyak.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Andwee kajimara" Siwon hyung menahan langkahku lalu memelukku

"hyung!"aku pasrah dalam pelukan Siwon hyung

"aku sudah kehilangan Kibum dongsaengku! Aku tidak ingin jika harus kehilangan kamu juga! Aku mohon jangan pergi Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon Hyung memelukku jauh lebih erat

Siwon hyung perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan seketika menundukan badannya agar kepalanya bisa sejajar denganku yang pendek ini. Siwon hyung mencium bibirku dan melumat bibirku penuh nafsu

Aku diam pasrah menikmati ciumannya. Aku hanya berfikir kenapa Siwon hyung menciumku Dengan begitu nafsu? Apakah dia tidak menyukai yeoja? Aku hanya menikmati ciumannya

Siwon hyung melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatapku

"deg,,,deg,,,deg"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kamu mau bertahan demi hyung bukan? Apa yang sebenarnya hyung rasakan padamu sudah hyung tunjukan baru saja! Hyung yakin otak kamu jauh lebih tinggi dari ukuran tubuhmu kamu pasti mengerti apa maksud sikap hyung barusan"Siwon Hyung mencengkram bahuku dan menatapku dalam sekali

"hyung! Aku tidak bisa" aku menundukan wajahku

"waeyeo? Apakah kamu tidak menyukaiku?" Siwon hyung tampak kecewa

"aku sangat menyayangimu hyung. Sangat" air mataku tidak sanggup aku bendung

"lalu kenapa kamu memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan aku?" Siwon hyung mengerutkan dahinya

"aku tidak ingin tidak sepadan untuk bisa menyukaimu hyung! Kamu begitu sempurna hyung sementara aku? Hyung bisa melihatnya sendiri bagaimana kondisiku. Aku berjanji akan kembali menemuimu hyung jika aku sudah berubah menjadi namja yang hebat. Saat itu aku sudah pantas untuk bisa bersamamu"aku beranikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahku menatap matanya yang tinggi dan jauh dari jangkauanku

Siwon hyung mlepaskan tangannya dari bahuku, dia pasrah dan tidak lagi berusaha untuk menahanku. Aku segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan perasaan hati yang sangat terluka karena aku harus berpisah dengannya.

Aku pergi dini hari dimana seluruh anggota keluarga masih terlelap tidur. Saat melewati kamar Siwon hyung dadaku terasa sangat sakit dan menyesak. Karena hanya Siwon hyung yang membuat langkahku terasa sangat berat saat meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku terhadap Siwon hyung. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Diluar rumah aku masih bingung kemana aku harus melangkah? Sementara eomma melarangku untuk kembali kepanti. Yang ada dalam benakku saat ini adalah Ryewook sahabatku semasa dipanti. Aku menelpon suster Anna di panti untuk menanyakan nomer telpon Ryeowook dengan berpura – pura aku sangat merindukan sahabatku.

Suster Anna memberikan nomer telpon orang tua angkat Ryeowook tanpa banyak bertanya apapun padaku. Aku yang masih tidak pernah keluar sendirian dikota besar seperti Seoul ini mengalami banyak kendala bagaimana cara aku bisa sampai ke pulau Jeju.

Seperti kata pepatah bilang malu bertanya sesat dijalan. Aku harus banyak bertanya pada orang yang kebetulan lewat dihadapanku bagaimana cara aku bisa sampai kepulau jeju. Kebanyakan mereka menyarankan jika aku memiliki cukup uang, aku bisa meminta supir Taxi untuk mengantarku kepelabuhan lalu menaiki kapal tujuan pulau Jeju.

Aku ikuti semua saran yang masuk dan menggunakan uangku dengan bijak. Aku memang pandai dalam hal menghitung. Aku sampai dipelabuhan lalu segera mencari tempat untuk aku bisa menghubungi Ryeowook diplua Jeju.

Aku bisa berhubung langsung dengan Ryoewook aku mengabarkan aku akan mengunjunginya dipulau Jeju dan meminta dia untuk menjemputku dipelabuhan dipulau Jeju.

Writer point of view

Kyuhyun sudah banyak berubah selama 10 tahun ini. Dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan dan memiliki ukuran tubuh yang normal. Pertumbuhan fisiknya maju pesat saat dia hendak memasuki usia 17 belas tahun. Kyuhyun diterima dan dirawat dengan baik oleh pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang juga adalah orang tua angkat dari Ryewook.

Selama tinggal bersama Kangin, Kyuhyun mendapatkan pelatihan fisik yang keras dan disiplin, Kangin mengajarkan Kyuhyun bagaimana berkebun dan bertani, karena kepintarannya dalam menghitung, Kyuhyun menjadi akunting pribadi keluarga angkat barunya itu. Kangin juga mengejari Kyuhyun mengemudikan truk pengantar barang juga pelatihan fisik yang keras lainnya, itu sebabnya dia bisa tumbuh normal. Uang yang diberikan nyonya Heechul, Kyuhyun berikan kepada pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk sebagai pengganti biaya hidupnya.

Saat memasuki usia 19 tahun, Kyuhyun yang sudah mengikuti ujian kesetaraan bersama Ryewook, disekolahkan keluar negeri oleh pasangan itu. London adalah kota yang dipilih oleh Leeteuk untuk menyekolahkan ke-2 anak angkatnya. Kyuhyun meneruskan pendidikannya dibidang Matematika sementara Ryewook mengambil jurusan Seni musik.

Selama tinggal diLondon, Kyuhyun diam – diam mengasah vocalnya untuk bisa bernyanyi. Dia belajar banyak dari Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang memang cerdas bisa dengan mudah bisa menguasai cara mengolah teknik vocalnya. Dia selalu diminta Ryewook untuk berduet dengannya melantunkan nyanyian indah tampil di beberapa caffe murah dikota London.

Ryeowook yang memang memiliki suara yang bagus juga menguasai piano dengan begitu mudah mendapatkan ketenaran diantara penikmat musik caffe. Disana pula dia bertemu dengan tambatan hatinya sesame jenis yang juga berasal dari Korea bernama Yesung.

Sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung, Ryeowook menjadi sering meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian diappartement mereka. Ryewook sangat menikmati hubungan nya dengan Yesung dan sering menghabiskan malam diappartement Yesung. Kyuhyun yang larut dalam kesendirian, menjadi kembali teringat akan sosok Siwon cinta pertamanya.

Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun bertanya – Tanya tentang nasib Siwon sekarang. Seperti apa dia sekarang? Apakah dia semakin sukses? Apa karier yang dia jalankan sekarang? Apakah dia baik – baik saja? Dan bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang keluarga Choi sejak kepergiannya dari istana itu.

**Present day**

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berusia dewasa dan mature yaitu 26 tahun dan pastinya Siwon sudah berusia 27 tahun. Walau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Universitas London, Kyuhyun juga Ryewook masih betah menetap disana karena karier bermusik mereka begitu cerah disana.

Saat ini Kyuhyun, Ryewook dan Yesung sudah menjadi grup vocal bernama KRY yang berasal dari inisial nama depan mereka. Penampilan mereka selalu dinantikan oleh penggemar setia mereka yang sengaja datang ke caffe yang kini jauh lebih mewah disebuah hotel berbintang hanya sekedar ingin menyaksikan penampilan mereka bertiga.

Ada satu penggemar yang mengabadikan penampilan mereka saat membawakan lagu I Believe milik Il Divo dalam sebuah video. Penampilan mereka dalam video itu sungguh menakjubkan. Penggemar itu meng-_upload_ video tersebut kedalam Youtube. Diluar dugaan video itu diminati banyak sekali viewers dari berbagai Negara.

Total viewers keseluruhan mencapai hampir 17 juta. Sehingga mereka mendadak terkenal didunia maya. Salah satu perusahaan label ternama di Korea mengundang mereka untuk datang ke Seoul guna melakukan kontrak rekaman dan akan membayar mereka setara dengan superstars Korea yang sudah tenar. Juga undangan wawancara beberapa stasiun tv swasta juga nasional yang menjajikan bayaran super dahsyat untuk mereka bertiga.

Tentu saja kesempatan emas itu tidak mereka sia – siakan begitu saja. Mereka langsung menyetujui undangan dan kontrak itu dan segera kembali ke Korea.

Kepulangan mereka ke Korea mendapat sambutan luar biasa dari penggemar yang tidak pernah menyaksikan penampilan mereka secara langsung. Kedua orang tua angkat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ikut hadir menyambut kedatangan mereka dibandara.

Yesung yang sudah yatim piatu hanya disambut dongsaengnya yang bernama Eunyuk. Setelah beristirahat sebentar dihotel yang sudah difasilitasi oleh label yang mengontrak mereka, mereka bertiga langsung melakukan tes vocal didalam studio mewah milik label tersebut. Saat masuk kedalam studio itu, Kyuhyun langsung teringat kembali sosok namja tampan yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya yaitu Choi Siwon.

Selesai tes vocal juga teken kontrak dengan label itu, mereka harus menghadiri wawancara eksklusive dengan stasiun swasta terbesar di Korea pada malam harinya. Dalam wawancara tersebut Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memperkenalkan nama mereka dengan marga Kim sesuai dengan nama marga orang tua angkatnya menjadi Kim Sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook. Sementara Yesung mengenalkan diri sebagai Yesung. Penampilan mereka ditelevisi sungguh membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk bangga dan haru. Siapa sangka kedua anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan bisa meraih sukses yang gemilang.

Sejak penampilan pertamanya distasiun swasta itu, kehadiran mereka diberbagai tempat selalu dielu – elukan para penggemar dan selalu diikuti kemanapun mereka melangkah. Semua perubahan yang drastis itu membuat mereka menjadi tidak nyaman.

**tbc**

**gumawao buat yang udh review yah!**

**Kyuki yanaghisita,Jaewonna,luvinkyu, Queen, gaemgyulover, ani, chikyumin, kyu-uke, ecca aughest, andrew choi, guest,honey, fansiwon, ahjuma namja,irma wonkyushiper, simba,kyukyu712,fitri my, meymeywonkyu**

**kyuhyun disini gak cebol kaya ucok baba yang fisiknya cebol, dia hanya punya ukuran tubuh kaya anak usia 10 tahun tapi dengan bentuk jari tangan juga bentuk tulang yang sempurna tidak seperti orang cebol umumnya.**

**ttep baca yah!**

**review kalian bisa mempengaruhi kelanjutan ff remake ini loh vai gak bkln publish ff remake ini seperti aslinya semua tergantung dari review kalian**

**hugs n kiss muaaaahhh**


	4. Chapter 4

Singkat cerita mereka sudah mengeluarkan album pertamanya. Dan melakukan promo tour diberbagai kota besar di Korea. Mereka dihadiahi rumah super mewah yang mereka tempati bersama juga masing – masing mendapatkan mobil sport sebagai bonus kesuksesan album pertama.

Sudah 6 bulan Kyuhyun kembali namum berita tentang Choi Siwon tidak pernah dia dapatkan. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk mencari tahu sendiri karena kesibukan didunia keartisannya.

Saat break dari jadwal yang sangat padat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk datang mengunjungi Hankyung mantan appa angkatnya digedung miliknya. Rupanya kesuksesan dan nama besar Hankyung masih benderang seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.

Karena statusnya sebagai artis dan sangat terkenal Kyuhyun dengan mudah bisa bertemu langsung dengan tuan Hankyung meskipun tidak membuat janji sebelumnya. Walau sebelumnya mengalami gangguan kecil dari fans-nya yang meminta foto bersama juga tanda tangan.

Kyuhyun sudah berada diruang kerja Hankyung yang mewah dan megah, banyak sekali perubahan diruangan itu. Hankyung masih belum tampak karena dia sedang berada diruang meeting. Kyuhyun duduk disofa setelah sekertaris pribadinya Hankyung mempersilahkannya duduk dan membuatkannya minuman. Lumayan lama Kyuhyun menunggu Hankyung datang dan akhirnya penantian itu tidak sia – sia.

Hakyung masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya

"maaf membuat anda lama menunggu! Sekertaris saya bilang ada seorang selebritis tenar sedang menunggu saya. Anda ada perlu apa bertemu saya disini?" sapa Hankyung begitu melihat Kyuhyun.

Hankyung sama sekali tidak berubah. Walau sekarang lebih tua, namun pesona juga karismanya masih sama seperti dulu terakhir Kyuhyun melihatnya

"appa! Apakah appa sama sekali tidak mengenali saya?" mata Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca

"appa? Kamu Cho Kyuhyun?" Hankyung memandangi Kyuhyun dengan seksama dari ujung kaki hingga kepala

"benar appa ini saya Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Hankyung

"jinja? Kenapa kamu banyak sekali berubah nak? Kamu tumbuh tinggi dan kamu sangat tampan" Hankyung benar – benar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang kini dilihatnya pada diri Kyuhyun anak angkat yang telah diusir oleh istrinya.

"benar appa, ini saya Kyuhyun anak angkatmu!" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Hankyung semakin erat

"Kyuhyun-ah miane telah mengusirmu dari rumah" Hankyung tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Mereka berdua menangis dan melepaskan kerinduan setelah 10 tahun mereka berpisah.

"bagaimana kabar eomma juga Siwon hyung appa?" Kyuhyun membuka kembali percakapan mereka

"Kyuhyun-ah semenjak kepergianmu dari rumah, kehidupan kami menjadi hancur dan berantakan. Siwon lari dari rumah dan tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya, dia kecewa pada eomma yang sudah begitu tega telah mengusirmu. Appa sudah menyuruh orang mengikutinya untuk memberikan informasi tentang dia. Menurut informasinya Siwon mencarimu ke panti asuhan menemui suster Anna tapi kamu tidak ada disana, dia selalu mencarimu kemanapun yang dia pikir kamu ada disana."mata hankyung mulai berair

"Terakhir dia pergi ke Goyang mungkin dia berfikir kamu ada disana tapi kapal yang ditumpanginnya tenggelam karena kelebihan muatan dan sudah dipastikan Siwon menjadi salah satu korban dikapal motor itu. Siwon sudah pergi meninggalkan kita Kyuhyun-ah dia pergi menyusul Kibum" Hankyung menarik nafas dalam menahan tangisnya.

"andweeeee! Siwon hyung tidak boleh pergi! Saya belum sempat bertemu dengannya appa ada banyak hal yang ingin saya sampaikan padanya" Kyuhyun menangis histeris saat mendengar Siwon ternyata sudah meninggal

"apakah kamu masih suka mendapatkan mimpi itu? Apakah Siwon tidak pernah ada dalam mimpimu?" Hankyung bertanya tentang kelebihan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun

"tidak pernah appa! Semenjak kejadian yang menimpa Kibum aku selalu memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengambil kemapuanku itu kembali aku sudah tidak ingin memilikinya. Lambat laun aku sepertinya sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan dan aku tidak pernah bermimpi lagi, aku bisa menjalani hidup dengan normal appa" Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung dengan mata yang masih berkaca – kaca menyisakan air mata

"entah apa yang harus appa katakan Kyuhyun-ah memberimu selamat atau menyesalinya karena kamu telah kehilangan kemampuanmu yang luar biasa itu" Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun haru

"beri aku selamat appa! Karena aku merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman sekarang ini" Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam

"bagaimana dengan eomma? Apa eomma baik – baik saja?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan Heechul

"eommamu dia sangat menyesal karena telah mengusirmu. Dia tidak hanya telah kehilangan Kibum, tapi dia juga harus kehilangan Siwon karena telah mengusirmu. Dia menjadi sangat labil dan tiba – tiba histeris. Suatu hari pelayan menemukan eomma mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung dirinya memakai kabel dari hairdryer beruntung pelayan segera menemukannya dan nyawa eomma dapat diselamatkan. Setelah itu dia kembali mencoba memotong nadinya lagi – lagi dia tidak berhasil. Kami masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Lalu appa memutuskan untuk membawa eomma ke psykiater untuk mengobati kejiwaannya yang labil dan sampai saat ini eomma menjadi penghuni salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di Seoul. Seminggu sekali appa selalu datang menjenguknya dia selalu bertanya setiap appa datang apakah SIwon dan Kyuhyun sudah pulang? Pertanyaan itu yang terus saja eomma tanyakan pada appa" Hankyung menjelaskan panjang lebar

"miane appa! Atas semua musibah yang menimpa keluarga appa. Seharusnya dulu appa tidak pernah mengadopsiku. aku yakin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi" Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya atas semua musibah yang menimpa keluarga Choi

"tidak Kyuhyun-ah semua yang terjadi sudah merupakan takdir dan tidak ada yang patut untuk disalahkan. Selama ini appa terlalu takabur dan angkuh karena begitu mudahnya hidup kami. Musibah yang terjadi ini adalah teguran dari Tuhan untuk seluruh anggota keluarga kami. Apa juga sama sedihnya dan berdukanya seperti yang eomma rasakan, hanya saja appa semakin menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan untuk bisa melupakan sejenak duka yang begitu dalam itu" Hankyung menatap kosong.

Kyuhyun sudah menemui Heechul dirumah sakit jiwa dimana Heechul dirawat. Betapa syoknya dia saat melihat Heechul yang banyak berubah. Wajah cantiknya sudah memudar, rambut indahnya berubah drastis menjadi rambut yang sangat acak – acakan. Tidak ada lagi kesan sexy dalam tampilan fisiknya. Heechul kini lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup tanpa pesona. Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan menyalahkan dirinya atas semua musibah itu.

Kematian Siwon sangat mempengaruhi keseharian Kyuhyun saat ini. Dia menjadi kesulitan berkonsentrasi saat _take vocal_ juga banyak melamun dan tidak focus.

Ryeowook yang sudah faham betul akan kondisi Kyuhyun pun mulai bereaksi dan menegur Kyuhyun

"mau sampai kapan kamu akan berduka Kyuhyun-ah? Kamu harus melanjutkan hidupmu! Siwon sudah lama pergi lupakan dia dan lanjutkan hidupmu! Aku tahu perasaanmu terhadap Siwon bukanlah perasaan yang sederhana dan biasa, tapi mau apalagi Siwon sudah menginggalkanmu untuk selamanya dan dia tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Jika kamu seperti ini aku yakin Siwon akan sangat bersedih disana" Ryeowook menasehati

"kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti Wookie dengan duka yang aku rasakan ini! Kamu bayangkan saja aku harus menunggu selama 10 tahun untuk bisa menemuinya kembali dengan penuh kebanggaan. Kamu tahu bagaimana fisikku dulu, begitu menyedihkan dan hanya menjadi objek belas kasihan orang. Tapi walau fisikku begitu Siwon hyung tetap menyayangiku dengan penuh kasih" keluh Kyuhyun sedikit emosi

"tapi rasa sayang yang dia rasakan terhadapmu hanyalah kasih sayang seorang hyung terhadap dongsaengnya tidak sama dengan apa yang kamu rasakan terhadapnya! Lagipula apa masih begitu pentingkah kita membicarakan soal perasaan hati dengan orang yang sudah mati? Come on! Wake up! Open your mind!" Ryeowook berusaha membuka mata Kyuhyun

"jika begitu aku tidak akan pernah membuka hatiku untuk siapapun. Aku sudah tidak memiliki cinta karena Siwon hyung sudah membawanya pergi jauh" Kyuhyun menceracau

"bukankah kamu memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan melalui mimpimu? Lihatlah masa depanmu dari mimpi itu" Ryeowook berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri karena dia sudah terlalu kesal.

"kenapa mukamu begitu kusut Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kamu tidak tidur semalam?" Yesung bertanya saat dia datang keruang makan

"apakah gaya kalian saat bercinta harus gaduh seperti itu? aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena harus mendengar desahan tolol yang keluar dari mulut kalian, belum lagi suara rekitan ranjang besi mu Wookie-ah semua lebih menjijikan dari menginjak kotoran anjing disepatu barumu" protes Kyuhyun sadis

"apa kamu mendengarnya?" Ryeowook melongo

"suara horor saat kalian bercinta itu lebih berisik daripada suara melengking saat Yesung hyung bernyanyi. Bagaimana aku tidak bisa mendengarnya? Kendalikan diri kalian jangan sampai gosip menyebar menberitakan grup vocal KRY adalah pasangan gay dimana aku menjadi nyamuk buat kalian"sindir Kyuhyun

Ysung dan Ryeowook terkekeh menanggapi keluhan Kyuhyun sang mangnae

"miane! Karena semalam sangat indah dan begitu nikmat" Ryeowook menggoda Kyuhyun

"babbo!" Kyuhyun melempar jeruk kearah Ryeowook dan seketika Ryeowook berhasil menangkapnya

"Kyuhyun-ah aku rasa dengan kondisimu yang begitu labil ini sepertinya kamu membutuhkan seorang supir, akan sangat bahaya buatmu menyetir mobil sendirian kemanapun kamu pergi. Aku sudah meminta manager untuk mencarikannya untukmu dan sepertinya manager sudah menemukannya yang tepat untukmu" Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"lakukan apa yang menurutmu bagus" reaksi Kyuhyun masih begitu datar

"oke serahkan semua padaku. Kamu hanya tinggal menyetujuinya saja, apapun akan aku lakukan demi kebaikanmu" Wookie menyantap sandwichnya.

"perkenalkan tuan nama saya Shindong! Saya sopir baru tuan!" sopir Kyuhyun yang bernama Shindong menyapa Kyuhyun saat dia hendak masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya

"antarkan saya kestudio!" perintah Kyuhyun pada supir barunya

"baik tuan!" Shindong segera membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun lalu bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

"terus terang saya sangat mengagumi anda tuan! Pertama kali saya mengetahui tentang KRY Project waktu berita heboh di Youtube suara anda sungguh mengagumkan" Shindong memecah keheningan didalam mobil karena Kyuhyun membisu seribu bahasa

"Gumapta" respon Kyuhyun singkat

"miane jika saya lancang, saya memang suka sekali berbicara itu akan menambah konsentrasi saya saat mengemudi sebaliknya jika saya diam saya malah tidak bisa konsentrasi karena terlalu banyak hal yang saya pikirkan; masalah keluarga, masalah anak saya, istri yang minta cerai sekarang malah ditambah masalah sahabat saya. Aduh semua itu benar – benar membuat saya pusing" Shindong berkata tidak karuan

"saya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui masalah kamu! Jika kamu suka berbicara, maka bicaralah tapi saya lebih suka diam dan hening" Kyuhyun berkata ketus dan mulai memasangkan headsetnya

"yah saya sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini tuan, saya sudah sangat berpengalaman memiliki majikan lebih dari 20 orang dan kebanyakan mereka memperlakukan saya seperti anda. Mereka tidak tahan lama menjadi majikan saya karena saya terlalu banyak bicara kebanyakan mereka hanya bertahan paling lama satu minggu. Saya ingin tahu anda akan memecat saya setelah berapa lama saya menjadi supir anda tuan? Saya sih berharap anda bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi yah sebulan gitulah tuan saya sedang membutuhkan banyak uang untuk saya berikan pada istri saya agar dia mau membatalkan gugatannya untuk berpisah dengan saya" Shindong terus saja berbicara walau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai distudio rekaman, dia segera menghampiri managernya diruang kerjanya

"hyung apa kamu tidak bisa mencarikan saya supir yang waras?" keluh Kyuhyun pada managernya

"waeyeo? Apa dia tidak menyenangkan?" Tanya managernya

"dia melelahkan! Terlalu banyak bicara yang tidak karuan baru satu jam menjadi supir saya, saya sudah tahu kalau dia sedang digugat cerai istrinya, dia memiliki masalah keuangan, dia sangat memikirkan anaknya dan ah aku pusing hyung" Kyuhyun ternyata mendengarkan semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Shindong, merebahkan tubuhnya disofa

"jinja? Menarik sekali! Anggaplah itu sebuah hiburan buat kamu, kamu terlalu hening Kyuhyun-ah kamu akan sangat cocok dengan supir itu. Bertahanlah! Jika kamu memang tidak ingin mendengarkan kicauannya, kamu bisa memasang headset lalu mendengarkan music dengan begitu kamu tidak perlu mendengar suaranya" sang manager merespon dengan santai

"suaranya jauh lebih keras dari teriakanku hyung, apa tidak ada orang lagi? Jika begitu aku tidak perlu seorang supir" acam Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah hyung mohon! Tolonglah dia, hyung adalah sepupunya dia memang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, dia digugat istrinya karena sudah bosan dengan pemecatan yang diberikan majikannya. Selama menjadi supir majikannya tidak ada yang bertahan hanya karena dia suka sekali bicara, padahal dia sangat ahli mengemudikan mobil dia adalah pembalap liar jalanan, itu cara dia mencari penghasilan sampingan. Dia akan mendapatkan uang jika dia masuk sampai 3 besar" manager menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya bukan urusan Kyuhyun "ya sudah atur saja" Kyuhyun menyerah dan berlalu dengan langkah yang lemas.

"sekarang anda ingin pergi kemana tuan?" Tanya Shindong menstarter mobil Kyuhyun

"bawa aku kesurga" jawab Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya karena sudah terlalu lelah

"baiklah" jawab Shindong asal.

Selama dalam perjalanan Kyuhyun tidur terlelap sementara Shindong terus saja bercerita. Surga yang dikatakan Kyuhyun bagi Shindong adalah tempat pelacuran kelas elit dipinggir kota Seoul dan Shindong membawanya kesana.

"tuan kita sudah sampai di surga" Shindong mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat pemandangan diluar mobilnya dimana banyak sekali yeoja cantik berpakaian minim yang memperlihatkan belahan dada dan lekukan tubuhnya.

Beberapa yeoja itu memamerkan belahan dadanya kekaca jendela mobil Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun merinding

"Shindong-shi! Kita ada dimana?" protes Kyuhyun kesal

"di surga seperti yang tadi tuan inginkan" jawab Shindong polos.

Kyuhyun spontan tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar kekonyolan Shindong membuat Shindong heran

"jadi surga buatmu adalah ini? Tempat pelacuran? Tidak heran kenapa istrimu menggugat cerai" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"miane tuan! Saya pikir tuan suka datang ketempat seperti ini, karena banyak mantan majikan saya sangat menyukai tempat ini" Shindong mengerutkan keningnya

"kamu memang orang yang sangat lucu Shindong-shi" Kyuhyun terus tertawa

"bawa saya pergi dari tempat yang mengerikan ini! Kita cari tempat minum saja" Kyuhyun merasa ingin mabuk malam itu

"baik tuan!" Shindong segera melajukan mobil dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"temani aku minum! Aku benar – benar ingin mabuk malam ini" Kyuhyun mengajak Shindong turun dari mobil saat mereka tiba ditempat minum soji dipinggir jalan

"baik tuan" Shindong tidak mampu menolak karena dia memang peminum berat.

Kyuhyun mulai akrab dengan Shindong dan dia mau mendengarkan semua masalah Shindong selama mereka minum

"tuan apa tuan sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tiba – tiba Shindong bertanya masalah pribadi pada Kyuhyun

"entahlah! Apakah dia bisa dibilang kekasih atau bukan, yang pasti aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama karena dia adalah hyung angkatku sendiri" Kyuhyun yang sedang mabuk begitu mudah menceritakan masalahnya pada Shindong

"hyung? Berarti dia seorang namja? Apa tuan seorang gay?" Tanya Shindong hati – hati

"mungkin! seumur hidup aku, aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain Siwon hyung. Tapi kini dia sudah meninggal dan aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi dan sepertinya akan sulit buatku untuk bisa mencintai prang lain lagi" Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya saat teringat Siwon

"jadi hyung tuan sudah meninggal? Miane saya sudah membuat anda harus mengingat kembali duka anda tuan" Shindong menatap Kyuhyun haru.

Malam itu Kyuhyun mabuk berat. Shindong harus memapahnya masuk kedalam mobil dan menerima teguran juga amarah dari Ryeowook saat Shindong menggendong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah mewah mereka.

Ryeowook kecewa kenapa Shindong membiarkan Kyuhyun mabuk berat sampai dia tidak berdaya sementara besok ada jadwal penting yang menentukan sekali untuk kemajuan kariernya. Dan malam itu Ryeowook memberikan peringatan pada Shindong kalau dia akan memecatnya jika membiarkan Kyuhyun mabuk berat lagi.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Shindong menjadi supir pribadi Kyuhyun. Jika mereka sedang berdua, mereka lebih akrab tidak seperti majikan dengan supirnya.

Kyuhyun menemukan kenyamanan dalam diri Shindong, dia bisa mengekspresikan emosinya pada Shindong. Karena pelayanan Shindong yang baik, Kyuhyun membayarnya 2 kali lipat dari gaji yang sudah dijanjikan. Dengan begitu Shindong bisa mempertahankan rumah tangganya.

"tuan! Istri saya ingin sekali mengundang tuan makan di gubug derita kami. Kebetulan ibu mertua saya kemarin mengirim kimchi banyak sekali. Istri saya bilang dia ingin sekali membagi kimchi itu dengan tuan" Shindong menatap lewat spion saat Kyuhyun serius dengan tabletnya

"aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa tempat tinggalmu, anak dan istrimu juga lingkungannya" Kyuhyun merespon

"tuan tentukan saja kapan tuan bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bisa berkunjung kegubug kami" harap Shindong

"baiklah" Kyuhyun memandang kearah jalan.

Shindong tiba – tiba menghentikan mobil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut

"ada apa? Kenapa kamu tiba – tiba berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran

"miane tuan! Saya sepertinya melihat anak kawan saya" Shindong keluar mobil lalu menghampiri seorang anak kecil menangis dipinggir jalan

"Ye Eun-ah apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Shindong menggendong anak kecil itu

"ahjussi, appa tidak menjemputku kesekolah jadi aku pulang sendiri tapi aku takut menyebrang" anak kecil bernama Ye Eun itu menangis memeluk Shindong

"baiklah ahjussi akan mengantarmu" Shindong membawa masuk anak itu kedalam mobil dan mendudukannya dijok depan tanpa meminta pendapat sang majikan.

"tuan tidak keberatan jika saya mengantar anak ini pulang lebih dulu? Rumah anak ini searah dengan tujuan kita tuan" Shindong memohon lebih tampak memaksa

"lakukan apa yang menurutmu bagus" jawab Kyuhyun masa bodoh dan kembali pada tabletnya

"ahjussi! Oppa itu yang ada di tv yah?" Tanya Ye Eun polos

"iya Ye Eun dia bossnya ahjussi" jawab Shindong mengusap kepala Ye Eun

"berapa tahun umurmu nak?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengakrabkan diri

"kata appa aku baru berumur 5 tahun. Tapi aku inginya umurku sudah 18 tahun" jawab Ye Eun polos

"wae?" Kyuhyun penasaran dengan jawaban Ye Eun "kalau umurku sudah 18 tahun aku sudah boleh berpacaran dengan Geum" jawaban Ye Eun membuat Kyuhyun merengeh

"jadi kamu sudah punya pacar?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya

"appa bilang Ye Eun belum boleh berpacaran" Ye Eun menatap Kyuhyun manja

"lucu sekali anak ini, dia anak siapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Shindong

"dia anak Mong Ryong temanku. Eommanya meninggal saat melahirkan dia, sehari – hari dia diurus appanya yang pemabuk berat. Tapi Mong Ryong sangat menyayangi Ye Eun dan rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa menghidupi puteri semata wayangnya ini" jawab Shindong panjang lebar

"kasian sekali anak ini ditinggal mati ibunya saat dia masih bayi. Lalu apa pekerjaan appanya?" Kyuhyun tampak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan anak kecil itu

"pagi hingga sore hari dia berjualan ramyun dikios kecil dilingkungan rumahnya, malam hari dia menjadi pembalap liar menggantikan saya karena saya sudah menjadi supir anda tuan" jawab Shindong menghentikan mobil

"balap liar?" Kyuhyun penasaran dengan profesi itu

"yah tuan balapan liar yang selalu diadakan setiap malam kamis dan malam minggu dijalan utama tepat jam 2 pagi hingga jam 4 pagi. Taruhannya lumayan besar tuan" Shindong membukakan sabuk pengamannya Ye Eun

"disini rumahmu Ye Eun?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ye Eun

"bukan oppa! Ini kios ramyun punya appaku rumahku masih jauh diatas sana" jawab Ye Eun menunjuk puluhan anak tangga

"saya turun dulu tuan! Saya hanya mengantarkan anak ini pulang pada appanya" Shindong membuka pintu mobil

"tunggu! Aku ingin mencoba ramyun buatan appanya Ye Eun" Kyuhyun segera turun tanpa menunggu Shindong membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Shindong yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya sambil menggendong Ye Eun

"Mong Ryong-ah kenapa kamu tidak menjemput anakmu?!" teriak Shindong dari luar kios ramyun.

Lalu seorang namja tinggi, tampan dan gagah keluar dari kios itu memakai epron berwarna biru membuat Kyuhyun Syok setengah mati karena namja itu mirip sekali dengan Siwon hyung satu – satunya orang yang sangat dia cintai didunia ini

"miane Ye Eun tadi kios appa banyak sekali pengunjung" Mong Ryong mengambil Ye Eun dari Shindong

"gumawao!" Mong Ryeong menepuk bahu Shindong

"oh kenalkan dia majikanku!" Shindong mengenalkan Kyuhyun yang masih syok pada Mong Ryeong

"annyeo!" Mong Ryeong menganggukan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya berdiri seperti beku dan menatap wajah Mong Ryeong tanpa berpaling

"tuan gwencana?" Shindong sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Shindong dia terus saja menatap Mong Ryong hingga air matanya menetes

"anda baik – baik saja kan tuan?" Tanya Mong Ryeong bingung

"hyung!" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan berderai air mata

"hyung!" Mong Ryeong mengerutkan keningnya

"ani! Anda hanya mirip dengan seseorang yang saya kenal" Kyuhyun segera menyadari kekeliruannya

"oh begitu! Mari masuk siapa tahu anda ingin mencoba ramyun buatan saya" tawar Mong Ryeong

"ah mungkin lain kali teman! Tuanku ini sangat sibuk sekarang" Shindong menolak halus

"tentu saja saya ingin mencoba ramyun buatan anda " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Shindong untuk masuk kedalam kios.

Selama Mong Ryeong menyiapkan ramyunnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berpaling sedikitpun dan dia terus saja memandangi wajah Mong Ryong yang begitu tampan membuat Shindong keheranan

"tuan! Anda baik – baik saja kan?" Shindong memastikan

"kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan hyung yang saya ceritakan itu?" guman Kyuhyun

"hyung yang anda cintai?" Shindong tidak dapat mengontrol volume suaranya membuat Mong Ryeong menorah kearah mereka. Kyuhyun memukul tangan Shindong.

"ini ramyun anda tuan!" mong Ryeong menyajikan ramyun buatannya pada Kyuhyun

"gumawao!" mata Kyuhyun terus saja menatap wajah Mong Ryeong yang tampan

"tuan miane! Bisa anda tidak terus saja menatap wajah saya?" protes Mong Ryeong yang sudah tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Kyuhyun

"ohh miane?" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya

"Momg Ryeong-ah kita bicara sebentar" Shindong mengajak Mong Ryeong keluar kios.

"maafkan majikanku Mong Ryeong-ah! Dia sedang berduka karena namjachingunya sudah meninggal dan dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan tidak pernah bersikap aneh seperti itu, dia bilang wajahmu mirip sekali dengan hyungnya yang meninggal itu. Maafkan dia aku mohon" Shindong memohon pada Mong Ryeong

"baiklah" Mong Ryeong kembali masuk kedalam kiosnya.

Kyuhyun dan Shindong pergi meninggalkan kios itu setelah Kyuhyun menghabiskan ramyunnya. Mong Ryeong masih tidak bisa memahami sikap aneh dari Kyuhyun yang terus saja memandanginya.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam mobil, Mong Ryeong memanggil Shindong dan berbicara sebentar dengannya dan meminta untuk tidak pernah membawa Kyuhyun kembali datang mengunjungi kiosnya.

tbc

**makin pelik gak ceritanya?**

**nc yewooknya vai skip aja disimpan buat nc wonkyu *plakk**

**miane kalau nama Sungmin masih terselip yah! maklum ngetik seringnya lewat tengah malem dmn mata udh jarang bisa diajak kompromi nihh *curcol**

**gumawao buat yang udh review di setiap chapternya yah**

**nc wonkyu masih harus sabar chinguuuuu**


	5. Chapter 5

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Mong Ryeong yang sangat mirip dengan Siwon walau hanya sekali, keseharian Kyuhyun kembali ceria. Dia seolah mendapatkan nyawa baru dan dia bisa melepaskan kerinduan terhadap Siwon hanya dengan menatap wajahnya Mong Ryeong. Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah mencapai nada – nada tinggi an sulit dan kembali sebagus dulu. Membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook tenang.  
"Shindong-ssi kita pergi ke kios Mong Ryeong? Aku ingin makan disana" Kyuhyun memerintah Shindong  
"tuan ada banyak kios ramyun yang jauh lebih layak dari kiosnya Mong kenapa anda memilih kios kumuh itu" Shindong teringat pesan temannya itu untuk tidak pernah membawa Kyuhyun kembali kekios itu  
"aku hanya ingin makan ramyun di tempat mong Ryeong" Kyuhyun bersikukuh dengan keinginannya  
"miane tuan! Jika anda hanya terobsesi pada Mong ryeong karena dia mirip dengan hyung anda lebih baik anda lupakan! Mong Ryeong sudah mengalami masa – masa yang sulit dalam hidupnya, saya mohon anda jangan menambahnya" Shindong tampak sangat menyayangi temannya itu  
"apa Mong Ryeong melarang kamu untuk membawaku kesana? Jika benar aku tetap akan datang dan aku ingin mendengar penolakan itu langsung dari mulut Mong sendiri" Kyuhyun menegaskan  
"baiklah tuan" Shindong memutar arah menuju kios Mong Ryeong.  
Mereka sudah sampai didepan kios Mong Ryeong. Belum sempat mereka keluar mobil, kejadian menegangkan terjadi diluar kios dimana Mong didorong beberapa preman yang merusak kiosnya  
"jika kamu berani melawan tuan Jung maka anakmu akan kami lukai!" teriak sang preman pada Mong Ryeong yang sedang dipukuli  
"Shindong-shi apa kamu hanya akan menontonya? Kamu tidak akan menolongnya?" teriak Kyuhyun pada Shindong  
"tuan, tidakkah barusan anda mendengar ancaman dari preman itu? Jika Mong Ryeong melawan maka Ye Eun akan terluka, lihat kedalam kios! Ye Eun dipegang satu preman yang bisa dengan tega melukainya. Hanya menghadapi preman – preman kampung seperti itu saja Mong Ryeong pasti sudah bisa menghadapinya, dia jagoannya dalam membela diri, dia pasti ingin melindungi putrinya yang terancam" Shindong menjelaskan  
"sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan preman – preman itu? Uang? Aku bisa memberikannya berapapun yang dia minta aku tidak tega melihat Mong Ryeong dihajar habis habisan seperti itu" teriak Kyuhyun histeris  
"bukan masalah uang tuan! Anda lihat namja yang memakai stelan putih itu! Dia bernama Jung Pil dia seorang pengusaha berlian, dia memiliki kekasih bernama Tiffanie, belakangan ini Tiffanie sering sekali datang mengunjuni Mong Ryeong dikiosnya dan sering kali menggoda Mong Ryeong ,sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada Mong Ryeong."Shindong menarik nafas  
" Mong Ryeong sudah sering kali menolaknya tapi pelacur itu terus saja menggodanya. Pasti berita itu sampai ketelinga sibabi Jung itu dan menghajar Mong habis – habisan" Shindong menceritakan kronologisnya  
"tapi tetap saja ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" Kyuhyun membuka kunci pintu mobilnya setelah mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jok mobilnya, memasang masker untuk meng-kamofalse penampilannya juga tak lupa kacamata hitamnya. lalu segera keluar tanpa menghiraukan larangan Shindong.  
"hentikan semua atau aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan kalian!?" teriak Kyuhyun mengancam dengan modal pepesan kosong  
Spontan semua preman termasuk Mong Ryeong menengok kearah Kyuhyun. Preman preman itu terkekeh - keseh menahan tawa melihat fisik Kyuhyun yang tampak ringkik sok mengancam dan ingin melukai mereka  
"kyaa banci! Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan?" ledek seorang preman menghampiri Kyuhyun  
"aku tidak puas jika hanya menghadapi satu orang! Jika perlu kalian semua yang datang kemari hampiri aku" Kyuhyun lebih menantang  
"tuan apa yang anda lakukan?" Mong Ryeong tampak heran dan panik melihat sosok namja yang begitu heroik ingin membelanya  
"pergi bawa anakmu! Pally" teriak Kyuhyun yang mulai dikelilingi preman preman itu  
"sraaaaaakkkkkk" Kyuhyun melemparkan tepung berwarna hitam yang merupakan isi dari kaleng yang tadi dia ambil dari kantung jok mobilnya tepat dimata semua preman yang mengelilinginya  
"ahhhhh panas" sebagian preman mengeluh kesakitan merasakan panas dan perih dari matanya yang mulai meneteskan air berwarna merah  
Sementara preman yang lainnya mencoba memusatkan pandangan mereka yang mulai kabut tertutup kabut dan pandangan mereka semakin tidak jelas  
"tuan apa yang terjadi?" Shindong keluar dan segera mengamankan Kyuhyun untuk kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya  
"Mong Ryeong ayo naik"! Kyuhyun masih mengkhawatirkan Mong Ryeong  
Mong Ryeong segera berlari sambil menggendong Ye Eun untuk masuk kedalam mobil milik Kyuhyun namun,,,,,,  
"bang!"Kyuhyun jatuh tergeletak diatas aspal setelah bahu kirinya ditembus timah panas dari namja yang memakai stelan putih itu.  
"amdweeee! Kyuhyun-ssi" teriak Shindong histeris melihat kondisi majikannya yang terkapar bersimbah darah  
"Shindong-ssi! Bawa aku pergi" suara Kyuhyun terbata – bata menahan sakit  
"tuan! Miane" Mong Ryeong tampak sangat menyesal  
"kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit" Mong Ryeong menurunkan Ye Eun dan segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya  
"aku tidak bisa merasakan apa – apa" wajah Kyuhyun semakin pucat  
Mong Ryeong mengambil alih tugas Shindong menyetir mobil. Dia memang sangat ahli dengan begitu mudah melintasi jalanan mencari jalan – jalan kecil untuk segera sampai di rumah sakit terdekat. Selama Mong Ryeong mengemudikan mobil Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakang terus saja memandangi wajah tampan Mong Ryeong dari samping dia semakin penasaran dengan sosok namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya itu kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Choi Siwon namja yang sangat dicintainya.  
Mereka sudah sampai di UGD rumah sakit. Kyuhyun segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Hasil scan menggambarkan dua tulang rusuk Kyuhyun retak karena peluru yang bersarang didalamnya. Kyuhyun harus segera mendapatkan operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru tersebut.  
Shindoang dan Mong Ryeong tampak sangat panik dan was – was melihat kondisi Kyuhyun lalu bertanya pada dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun tentang kondisinya. Dokter akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin menolong Kyuhyun.  
Operasi pengeluaran peluru berjalan dengan lancar. Kyuhyun masih dibawah pengaruh anestesi dan belum sepenuhnya sadar. Shindong meminta Mong Ryeong untuk menjaga Kyuhyun sementara dia pulang untuk membawa keperluan Kyuhyun dan memberitahukan berita buruk itu pada Ryeowook dan Yesung.  
Didalam kamar rawat VVIP, Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya sementara Ye Eun sudah tidur lelap di sofa, Mong Ryeong duduk setia disamping Kyuhyun.  
"miane! Karena saya anda harus terluka" Mong meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun  
"gwencanayeo! Aku yakin apa yang terjadi tadi siang adalah takdir yang sudah Tuhan gariskan harus aku alami" jawab Kyuhyun lemas  
"takdir? Anda percaya takdir" Mong Ryeong menatap Kyuhyun nanar  
"tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam  
"jika saja anda adalah dia! Memiliki kemampuan itu! Anda pasti tidak akan menolong saya dan terluka seperti ini" Mong Ryeong menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran kursi  
"dia? Nugu?" Kyuhyun berusaha bangun untuk duduk lalu Mong Ryeong membantunya  
"dongsaeng yang sangat aku sayangi. Dia adalah orang yang sangat unik, dibalik penampilan fisiknya yang mungil, tapi dia mampu melihat masa depan orang – orang disekitarnya. Dia pernah menyelamatkan aku sekali karena mimpinya, dia juga pernah menyelamatkan appa juga eomma dari kesialan. Tapi dia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan dongsaeng yeojaku dari kematiannya. Dan karena itulah dia diusir dari rumah berpisah denganku dimana aku sangat menyayanginya. Setelah kepergiannya hidupku menjadi tidak karuan dan hancur" Mong Ryeong memejankan matanya yang sudah bergenang air mata.

Cho Kyuhyun point of view  
Ya Tuhan ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini. Dia adalah Siwon hyung yang aku cintai. Aku sedih sekali melihat kehidupannya yang berubah drastis seperti ini. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan appa yang semakin sukses. Dia harus banting tulang berjualan ramyun dan melakukan balap liar demi kelangsungan hidupnya bersama puterinya.  
Tapi kapan dia menikah? Dengan siapa dia menikah? Kenapa dia menikah? Pertanyaan itu ingin sekali aku sampaikan padanya. Dadaku terasa sesak karena menahan air mata untuk tidak menetes.  
"kamu sangat menyayangi dongsaengmu itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan  
"aku sangat menyayanginya dan sudah menganggapnya dongsaengku sendiri. Dia adalah anak angkat yang diambil dari panti asuhan. jika bersamanya aku merasa nyaman dan senang, aku suka sekali memperhatikan kalau dia sedang cemberut, tersenyum dan tertidur. Walau dia terlampau mungil tapi aku sudah bisa melihat ada pesona yang lain dari wajahnya" Siwon hyung menghapus air matanya.  
"Siwon hyung! Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun, dongsaeng yang sedang kamu bicarakan" aku menangis tersedu saat mengucapkannya  
"Kyuhyun-ah" hyung tampak syock begitu mendengar ucapanku  
"nee. Ini aku hyung, dongsaeng yang membuat hidupmu hancur" air mataku semakin deras mengalir  
"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon hyung histeris lalu memelukku  
"kamu tahu betapa aku sangat kehilanganmu! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Siwon hyung memelukku erat sekali  
"nado hyung" kami berdua menangis tersedu – sedu melapas kerinduan yang begitu dalam.  
"aku tidak menyangka fisikmu berubah begitu banyak, kamu tinggi sekarang dan kamu berubah menjadi namja yang sangat tampan dan sukses. Sepertinya kamu hidup baik – baik saja. Aku bahagia Kyuhyun-ah aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika kamu tidak hidup dengan baik" Siwon hyung menatapku haru  
"aku pergi kepulau Jeju dengan bekal uang dari eomma menemui sahabatku saat dipanti dulu, orang tuanya merawatku dan mengadopsiku, dan menyekolahkan aku ke London dan seperti inilah aku sekarang hyung" aku jelaskan kehidupanku saat berpisah darinya  
"chukkae Kyuhyun-ah aku benar – benar bahagia mendengarnya" Siwon hyung menggenggam tanganku.  
"lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu hyung?" aku benar – benar penasaran dengan kehidupannya selama kami berpisah  
"setelah kamu pergi, aku juga pergi dari rumah karena aku kecewa pada eomma yang sudah mengusirmu. Aku mencarimu kepanti tapi ternyata kamu tidak ada disana, lalu aku mencarimu kemanapun yang aku harap kamu ada disana tapi ternyata tidak juga aku temukan. Terakhir aku putuskan untuk mencarimu ka Goyang tapi kapal motor yang aku tumpangi mengalami kebocoran dan tenggelam. Aku berhasil diselamatkan tim sar dan lolos dari maut dan kembali ke Seoul melanjutkan hidupku dengan identitas baru mengganti namaku menjadi Lee Mong Ryeong"Siwon mencoba mengingat masa lalunya  
" Aku menjalani hidup dengan penuh keprihatinan dan hidup pas – pasan dengan mengandalkan tenaga menjadi kuli bangunan disalah satu proyek milik appa aku bertemu Shindong hyung yang bekerja sebagai supir pengantar bahan bangunan. Kami menjadi berteman dan berbagi kamar dengannya. Karena Shindong hyung aku mengenal dunia balap liar dan menghasilkan uangnya yang lumayan besar" Siwon hyung menengok kearah Ye Eun yang tertidur  
"lalu bagaimana hyung bertemu dengan eommanya Ye Eun?" aku penasaran dengan sosok yeoja yang sudah memberinya seorang anak  
"kamu tahu sendiri dunia balap adalah dunia kelam dimana minuman dan yeoja adalah salah satu hiburannya. Hyun bertemu eomma Ye Eun disana, didunia balap dia adalah piala bergilir dimana pemenang bisa memilikinya. Hari pertama hyung menjadi juara selain uang, hyung juga bisa mendapatkan Yuri sebagai hadiahnya. Saat itu hyung mabuk berat dan akhirnya hyung tidur bersama Yuri. Dua bulan berikutnya Yuri mengaku kalau dia hamil dan kami tidak tahu sebenarnya janin yang ada dalam rahim Yuri adalah anak siapa mengingat banyak namja yang pernah tidur dengannya termasuk Shindong Hyung. Tidak ada satupun namja yang mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Yuri membuat Yuri nekad untuk menggugurkan kandungannya . hyung merasa memiliki beban moral atas janin itu karena hyung juga pernah tidur dengannya, siapa tahu janin yang ada dalam rahim Yuri adalah darah dagingku." Mata Siwon Hyung berkaca – kaca  
"Hyung bersedia menikahi Yuri dan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya itu. Seminggu kemudian kami menikah dan eomma Yuri memberi kami tempat tinggal, Yuri sudah tidak memiliki appa. Tiga bulan setelah pernikahan kami eomma Yuri meninggal karena serangan jantung dan mewariskan kios Ramyun miliknya pada kami. Sejak mengurus kios Ramyun itu hyung berhenti dari pekerjaan di proyek dan membantu Yuri mengelola kios. Selama hyung menjadi penjual ramyun dikios itu, pelanggan menjadi sangat banyak terutama yeoja genit yang hanya ingin menggoda hyung" Siwon hyung kembali memandangi Ye Eun  
"Yuri yang posesip menjadi sangat terganggu dengan kondisi seperti itu, hampir setiap malam kami bertengkar karena Yuri mengira hyung telah berselingkuh. Puncaknya saat ada seorang janda bernama Chae Rim yang selalu datang dan terang – terangan menggoda hyung. Hyung dengan tegas menolak janda itu dan mungkin kejadian itu sampai ketelinga Yuri yang sudah hamil tua. Tanpa sepengetahuan hyung Yuri mendatangi tempat tingga Chae Rim. Disana mereka berkelahi ala wonder women dan perkelahian mereka tidak seimbang karena Yuri sedang hamil tua. Menurut saksi mata Chae Rim mendorong Yuri hingga tersungkur dan mengalami pendarahan. Salah satu saksi mata segera membawa Yuri kerumah sakit terdekat. Hyung yang sibuk dikios, terlambat mendapatkan berita itu. Hyung baru mendapatkan berita setelah Yuri meninggal karena pendarahan tapi berhasil melahirkan anak yeojanya. Hyung sangat terpukul dan syok walaupun tidak mencintainya, tapi hyung sangat menyayanginya walau bagaimanapun masa lalu Yuri, dia tetap adalah seorang yeoja yang baik dan penyayang. Hyung masih bertahan selama ini semata karena Ye Eun. Hyung ingin memberikan yang terbaik buat Ye Eun apalagi seumur hidup Ye Eun tidak pernah mengenal siapa eommanya. Demi Ye Eun hyung meneruska usaha ramyun peninggalan eommanya" Siwon hyung menghampiri Ye Eun lalu mengecup keningnya.  
Apa yang sudah menimpa Siwon Hyung benar – benar tragis, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali seorang Choi Siwon pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis tuan Choi yang terhormat mengalami hidup yang pahit seperti itu. Dia harus menikahi yeoja yang hamil karena banyak tidur dengan namja, membesarkan seorang putri sendirian bating tulang menjual ramyun, menjadi buruh bangunan diproyek appanya sendiri. Ohh hyung kamu sungguh menyedihkan.

**Choi Siwon point of view**

Kyuhyun-ah kamu harus tahu bahwa aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Melihatmu sukses seperti ini, aku sungguh bahagia. Dulu saat kamu pergi meninggalkan rumah aku takut kamu tidak hidup dengan layak itu sebabnya aku bersusah payah mencarimu kemana – mana.

Aku korbankan kebahagiaanku sendiri menjadi pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnin appa demi kamu. Dengan aku ikut menjalankan hidup susah dan menyedihkan, aku harap bisa membayar kesalahan eomma yang telah mengusirmu.

"hyung! Apa kamu pernah menemui appa?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun bertanya tentang appa

"tidak pernah" jawabku singkat

"wae? Apa hyung masih marah pada eomma?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya

"ani! Hyung hanya mencoba untuk melupakan mereka dan tidak akan pernah menemui mereka sebelum hyung berhasil menemukanmu" jawabku sejujurnya

"tahukah kamu hyung! Appa begitu menderita dan kesepian. Eomma sudah lama dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa karena depresi berat ditinggal semua anaknya. Appa walaupun semakin sukses tetap saja dalam hatinya dia merasa sengsara dan kesepian. Appa mengira hyung sudah mati dalam kecelakaan di Goyang itu hyung. Aku mohon temuilah appa dan hidup kembali normal seperti dulu lagi. Ye Eun berhak hidup bahagia dan layak sebagai cucu dari keluarga Choi appa sangat membutuhkanmu hyung" Kyuhyun memohon padaku,'

Aku sunggguh tidak bisa untuk segera memberikan jawaban karena aku memiliki dilemma, aku malu bertemu kembali dengan appa selama kondisiku menyedihkan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi kehadiran Ye Eun yang tidak memiliki eomma. Aku takut appa berpikir aku menyerah dengan kehidupan luar yang keras sehingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Miane Kyuhyun-ah hyung tidak bisa mengikuti keinginanmu.

**Writer point o view**

Ryeowook dan Yesung segera menemui Kyuhyun dirumah sakit setelah mendapatkan berita dari Shindong. Betapa syocknya dia begitu melihat kondisi bahu Kyuhyun yang terbalut perban.

"Kyuhyun-ah sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ryeowook bertanya tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun

"aku sudah menemukan hyungku yang hilang Wookie-ah. Ternyata dia masih hidup! Dialah hyungku" Kyuhyun menunjukan Siwon yang tampan pada Ryeowook

"Aku tahu kamu pasti sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan hyungmu tapi bagaimana dengan kontrak yang sudah kita sepakati? Kita baesok harus sudah berada di Jepang untuk melakukan monser mini, lusanya kita sudah berada di Cina bagaimana dengan nasib kita? Nilai kontrak itu sangat besar Sementara uangnya sudah Kita pakai bagaimana kita bisa membayarnya?" Ryeowook tampak sangat panik dan was was

"miane Wookkie! Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Saat itu yang ada dalam benakku adalah ingin menolong orang yang begitu mirip dengan hyung yang sangat aku cintai teranacam keselamatannya. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika didepan mata kepalamu sendiri Yesung hyung dikeroyok banyak sekali preman, memukulinya dengan membabi buta. Apakah kamu akan tinggal diam?" Kyuhyun beralasan

"tentu saja aku akan melakukan apa yang kamu lakukan" Ryeowook menyerah.

"Kyuhyun-ah miane! Karena aku telah mencelakaimu" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh sesal

"gwencana hyung! Aku tidak apa – apa" Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan hati Siwon

"berapa kalian harus membayar ganti rugi pada pihak label" Siwon bertanya serius sekali

"untuk 2 konser mini kami harus mengembalikan sekitar 500 juta won ditambah promo dan beberapa perform yang sudah batal karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak memungkinkan. Bisa dipastikan sekitar 1 milyar kami harus mengganti rugi" jawab Yesung bersuara

"kalian tidak perlu khawatir! Saya pasti akan mendapatkan uang itu untuk kalian. Tapi tolong jangan menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas musibah ini dan jangan memberinya kesulitan karena semua ini adalah salahku" Siwon menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook berapi – api

"Mong! Apa yang kamu pikirkan sebenarnya? Darimana kamu bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Seumur hidup kita tidak pernah melihat uang sebanyak itu. Untuk hidup kamu juga Ye Eun kamu bating tulang menjual ramyun dan melakukan balap liar sekarang kamu berkata kamu akan bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan majikanku apa kamu sudah gila Mong?" Shindong tiba – tiba ikut bersuara

"hyung! Miane karena selama ini aku membohongimu dan menutupi jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Namaku adalah Choi Siwon bukan Lee Mong Ryeong terlalu panjang jika aku harus menceritakannya. Aku adalah pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis tuan Choi yang terkenal itu. Demi mencari seorang Cho Kyuhyun aku rela melepaskanya" Siwon menatap Shindong dengan senyum pahit

"ah kamu sudah benar – benar gila Mong" Shindong tampak syok mendengar keterangan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Tadi kamu meminta pada hyung untuk kembali pada appa. Hyung akan melakukannya demi kamu bukan demi hyung ataupun Ye Eun. Hyung merasa bersalah telah memberikan musibah ini dan memberikan masalah buat kamu. Hyung akan berusaha membujuk appa untuk membantu kalian. Tapi hyung memiliki satu syarat, kamu harus kembali kerumah jika kamu ingin hyung kembali pada appa" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**gumawao reviewnya**

**tebakan kalian semua salah yah! siwon gak hilang ingatan kok kaya di drama atau ff atau sinetron kebanyakan :p *plaakkk ditampar Sinemart**

**jawabannya udh vai jelasin chapter ini**

**nc- next chapt dehh vai kasih buat pemanasan *para yadongers pst teriak horay**

**gumawao buat**

******Kyuki yanaghisita,Jaewonna,luvinkyu, Queen, gaemgyulover, ani, chikyumin, kyu-uke, ecca aughest, andrew choi, guest,honey, fansiwon, ahjuma namja,irma wonkyushiper, simba,kyukyu712,fitri my, meymeywonkyu,elf 1013, Kyuki yanaghisita,miszshantyo5, wan diie, ama yg belum vai sebut mian**

******ttep setia yah nungguin update dari vai**

******mian klo g bisa tiap hari hugs**


	6. Chapter 6

Choi Siwon point of view

Aku dan Ye Eun sudah sampai didepan gedung berlantai 14 yang megah itu. Pemiliknya adalah appaku sendiri. Disambut seorang penjaga yang begitu tegas seolah ingin menahan langkahku

"anda hendak menemui siapa tuan?" Tanya penjaga itu padaku

"tuan Choi" jawabku singkat

"apa anda sudah memiliki janji dengannya?" penjaga itu kembali bertanya

"tidak! Tapi saya benar – benar harus menemuinya" jawabku sedikit mendesak

"maaf tuan tidak mudah untuk bisa bertemu tuan Choi apalagi anda tidak memiliki janji sebelumnya. Apa anda ingin meminta sumbangan? Untuk putri anda?" pernyataan penjaga itu sungguh membuatku emosi.

Aku tarik kerah baju penjaga itu dan membuatnya menjadi kusut

"siapa orang yang sudah menerima orang brengsek sepertimu bekerja ditempat ini? Ingatkan aku akan satu hal bahwa aku akan memecatmu!" aku sungguh emosi dan tidak mampu menahannya didepan Ye Eun

"appa!" Ye Eun menarik jaketku

"lepaskan aku brengsek! Pengemis sepertimu mana mungkin bisa memecatku" penjaga itu berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku

"kamu harus ikut aku!" aku tarik kasar penjaga itu menghampiri resepsionis dan menimbulkan kegaduhan dilobby gedung.

"nona! Sambungkan aku untuk berbicara dengan tuan CHoi jika anda ingin namja ini selamat" aku mengancam

"baik tuan kami mohon jangan buat kegaduhan" nona itu berusaha menyambungkan telpon keruangan appa

"maaf tuan sekertarisnya bilang tuan Choi sedang keluar mungkin beliau sedang dalam perjananan menuju kemari" nona itu tampak kikuk

"kamu tunggu dan lihat apakah aku bisa memecatmu atau tidak" aku dorong dengan kasar penjaga itu.

Seorang penjaga lainya berlari kearahku memberi tahu kalau appa sedang berjalan menuju kearahku. Dan benar saja aku melihat appa sedang berjalan sambil berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Diikuti asisten juga beberapa stafnya. Appa sama sekali tidak berubah dia masih tampan dan memiliki karisma itu. Mataku berkaca – kaca dan air mataku menetes. Appa semakin dekat dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh Tanya

"Si Siwon-ah!" appa ternyata tidak pernah melupakan fisikku walau aku sudah banyak berubah

"appa" aku tidak sanggup berkata – kata

"Siwon-ah!" appa berlari lalu memelukku

"miane appa! Karena sudah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu kecewa

"Siwon-ah" appa menangis tanpa memperdulikan wibawanya dihadapan semua stafnya.

Kejadian itu membuat semua yang ada dilobby heran dan bertanya – Tanya

"kamu masih hidup nak!" appa mengusap air mata dipipiku

"yah appa! Aku juga sudah memiliki puteri. Ye Eun! Berikan salam pada kakek" aku kenalkan Ye Eun pada appaku

"ah cucu yang sangat cantik dan lucu" appa segera menggendong Ye Eun dan memberinya pelukan juga ciuman

"pengurus Kang! Tolong batalkan semua jadwal saya hari ini! Putera saya sudah kembali dan membawa hadiah yang sangat berharga saya ingin melepas rindu dengan mereka" appa memerintahkan staffnya

"baik tuan akan saya urus semua" pengurus Kang yang sudah belasan tahun bekerja pada appa tampak begitu setia mendampingin appa

"saya sangat senang tuan muda kembali dalam keadaan baik – baik saja! Tuan Choi begitu terpukul saat mendengar tuan muda tewas dalam kecelakaan itu" pengurus Kang mengangguk padaku

"gumawao ahjussi!" aku peluk pengurus Kang dengan hangat

"kita bicara diruangan appa!" appa mengajakku keatas

"appa! Tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku" aku tatap penjaga yang tadi dengan tatapan sinis

"apa itu?" Tanya appa sambil terus menggendong Ye Eun

"penjaga yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain tidak pantas bekerja ditempat appa! Pecat dia" aku tatap penjaga itu dengan tatapan puas

"kalian dengar? Pengurus Kang urus apa yang SIwon minta" appa segera mengabulkan permintaanku.

Diruang kerja appa menjamu aku juga Ye Eun dengan berlebihan, semua makanan mewah dari restaurant dilantai 5 dipesan untuk menjamu kami. Aku ceritakan semua yang sudah aku alami selama keluar dari rumah tidak termasuk status eomma Ye Eun yang sebenarnya karena aku takut akan mempengaruhi perasaan sayang appa kepada Ye Eun.

"appa sudah bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyaku pura – pura tidak tahu

"yah waktu itu dia datang menemui appa disini. Dia menanyakan eomma juga kamu, dia begitu terpukul saat appa bilang kamu sudah meninggal Siwon-ah dia menangis dan begitu bersedih. Tidak menyangka dia berubah banyak dan menjadi orang yang sukses setelah dia meninggalkan kita" Appa menyuapi Ye Eun steik

"kami juga sudah bertemu kembali tanpa sengaja. Panjang ceritanya appa" aku teringat Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring dirumah sakit

"jinja? Appa sudah bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia begitu mengetahui kamu masih hidup" apa tersenyum

"yah dia sangat bahagia, tapi dia harus mendapatkan luka tembak semua gara – gara aku" aku menundukan kepalaku

"maksudmu?" apa bingung

"demi menyelamatkan aku dia mengalami luka serius dibahu kanannya. Kini dia masih terbaring lemas dirumah sakit setelah melewati operasi mengeluarkan peluru dari bahunya. Dan karena itu dia harus membatalkan kontrak manggung di Jepang juga di Cina. Rekannya bilang mereka harus mengganti rugi sekitar 1 milyar pada pihak label" aku mennarik nafas dalam

"ya Tuhan kenapa dia bisa mengalami nasib buruk seperti itu" appa menyesalkan apa yang sudah menimpa Kyuhyun

"apakah appa bisa meminjamkan aku uang sebesar 1 milyar? Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang appa minta" aku menatap appa dengan memelas

"jadi kedatanganmu hari ini semata adalah demi menolong Kyuhyun? Bukan karena kamu ingin bertemu dengan appa?" appa bertanya dengan nada menyindir

"miane appa! aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk pulang sebelum aku sukses karena aku malu telah mengecewakan appa" aku berkata putus asa

"tentu saja appa akan membantumu. Apa tidak peduli apa alasan kamu kembali yang penting appa bisa berkumpul kembali dengan kamu. Appa hanya minta kamu kembali dan tinggal bersama appa! Appa begitu merindukan suasana keluarga seperti dulu. Selama ini appa sendirian, appa pasti akan bahagia jika kamu kembali bersama Ye Eun" apa mengusap kepala Ye Eun lembut

"baiklah appa aku pasti akan segera kembali kerumah, dan aku juga berencana akan membawa Kyuhyun kembali bersama kita" aku menyanggupi keiinginan appa

"tentu saja bawa dia kembali bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah anak appa" appa setuju dengan pendapatku.

Aku sudah mendapatkan uang untuk menganti rugi pihak label dimana Kyuhyun bernaung. Aku sudah meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali hidup bersama aku dan appa juga Ye Eun, Kyuhyun dengan mudah menyetujuinya. Besar harapanku bisa hidup bahagia bersama appa, Kyuhyun juga Ye Eun dirumah mewah kami.

"appa sangat bahagia karena kamu mau kembali kerumah ini Siwon-ah" appa membuka percakapan saat kami sedang bersantai diruang keluarga

"aku terlalu malu untuk kembali serumah ini appa, hidupku sangat hancur diluar sana" Siwon menatap Ye Eun

"kamu tidak tahu betapa appa sangat terpukul saat mendengar kabar kematianmu Siwon-ah"appa menunjukan kesedihannya

"miane appa! Saat itu aku memang benar – benar tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali kerumah ini. Itu sebabnya aku memanfaatkan tragedi itu untuk merubah jati diriku"Siwon menjelaskan

"sudahlah lupakan semua masa kelam itu! yang penting sekarang kita sudah berkumpul kembali"appa tersenyum padaku

"Kyuhyun-ah! Appa juga sangat bangga sama kamu! Kamu banyak sekali berubah. Lihat kamu sekarang! Begitu tampan, sukses dan terkenal. Sudah pasti akan banyak sekali yeoja yang akan mengejarmu. Apakah kamu sudah memilih yeoja yang beruntung yang akan mendampingi hidup kamu?"appa bertanya pada Kyuhyun

Uhuuk uhuuk

Aku tersedak mendengar pertanyaan appa. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak senang saat mendengar kalimat "apakah kamu sudah memilih yeoja beruntung yang akan mendampingin hidup kamu?"

**_Kyuhyun adalah milikku tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikinya. Dia milikku seorang karena sudah lama aku jatuh cinta padanya._**

"saya masih tidak ada niatan untuk memikirkan yeoja sekarang ini appa"respon Kyuhyun dan sesekali melirik kearahku.

Jawaban Kyuhyun sedikit memberiku rasa tenang karena sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menyukai yeoja.

"appa hampir saja lupa tadi dokter yang merawat eomma menelpon appa untuk memberikan kabar bagus. Eomma sudah banyak mengalami kemajuan dan emosinya sudah sangat stabil. Dokter menyarankan agar eomma dibawa pulang dan merasakan kehangatan bersama keluarganya" appa meneguk teh ginsengnya

"appa yakin eomma pasti akan lebih cepat sembuh jika eomma berada disini bersama kita"appa memandang aku dan Kyuhyun bergantian

"kita jemput eomma segera appa! Pirasatku mengatakan eomma akan baik – baik saja jika berada dirumah ini bersama kita"Kyuhyun tiba – tiba menimpal

"jinja? Apakah kemampuanmu melihat masa depan sudah kembali Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya appa bersemangat

"mola appa! Tapi sesaat setelah kita membahas tentang eomma! hati kecil saya mengatakan eomma akan baik – baik saja jika eomma tinggal bersama kita"aku sangat yakin Kyuhyun memang berkata jujur

Writer point of view

Tuan Choi memindahkan Ye Eun bersekolah ditempat yang jauh lebih bagus dan berkualitas sesuai dengan kelasnya. Dia sangat menyayangi Ye Eun dan memberikan semua fasilitas mewah untuk cucu kesayangannya itu. Siwon sedang diberikan pedidikan khusus oleh pengurus Kang untuk dapat membantu tuan Choi dikerajaan bisnisnya, Kyuhyun yang masih terluka dan hanya berdiam diri didalam rumah mewah itu dan sesekali menjaga Ye Eun. eomma yang sudah mulai berangsur membaik diijinkan pulang seminggu kedepan.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Siwon saat kembali kerumah setelah mendapatkan pelajaran kilat dari pengurus Kang

"belum hyung seperti biasa aku menunggu kalian pulang" jawab Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon

"kalau kamu lapar makanlah duluan mana tahu aku dan appa pulang terlambat" saran Siwon

"gwencana hyung aku bisa menahan lapar" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon

"apa Ye Eun sudah pulang?" Siwon baru menanyakan puterinya

"sudah hyung, setelah selesai belajar dia langsung tidur mungkin karena lelah" Kyuhyun memeriksa Ye Eun dikamarnya yang dulu adalah kamar Kibum

"gumawao karena kamu sudah menjaga dan merawat Ye Eun" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam membuat Kyuhyun yang memang menyimpan rasa cinta terhadapnya tidak karuan

"wae? Kamu diam saja" Siwon tampak heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang kikuk

"ani. Sudahlah hyung" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan SIwon berusaha menghindari tatapan Siwon yang membuat hatinya meleleh.

Siwon tiba – tiba menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamar Ye Eun menutup rapat pintunya dan langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang tebal itu.

Mereka berdua berciuman hangat penuh kasih dan begitu mesra. Kyuhyun pasrah saja saat lidah Siwon menjelajahi sekitar mulutnya. Mereka berdua mendesah karena kehabisan nafas dari ciuman penuh emosi itu

"Nghhhh"Kyuhyun mendesah

"hmmmm hhh"Siwon ikut mendesah

Bibir mereka berpagutan dan lidah mereka saling menghisap, menjilat dan menyedot dengan penuh nafsu. Perlahan ciuman itu mereka lepaskan

"hyung! Apa yang sedang kita lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah

"tidakkah kamu mengerti bahwa hyung sangat mencintai kamu lebih dari sekedar hyung yang menyayangi dongsaengnya? Sudah lama hyung memendam rasa ini Kyuhyun-ah tapi hyung berusaha untuk menyangkalnya karena apa yang hyung rasakan padamu adalah salah dan tidak normal" Siwon berkata jujur apa adanya

"nado hyung! Mungkin perasaan cinta itu akulah yang lebih dulu memilikinya jauh sebelum hyung merasakannya" Kyuhyun pun bersikap jujur pada Siwon

"kita jalani saja dulu dan kita harus menyembunyikannya dari appa karena hyung tidak ingin membuat appa yang baru saja bahagia karena kita berkumpul kembali menjadi syok melihat kita" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat

"tentu saja hyung! Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan appa" Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Siwon yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Mereka kembali berciuman melepas hasrat yang mereka pendam selama 10 tahun ini dan berhenti karena Ye Eun yang terbangun mengetuk pintuk kamar appanya.

Hubungan terlarang Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan baik. Mereka berdua sering menyempatkan untuk jalan berdua tanpa Ye Eun. Siwon begitu bahagia dengan kisah cintanya bersama Kyuhyun dia menjadi lebih giat belajar dan akan segera masuk dalam kerajaan bisnis appanya.

Begitu juga Kyuhyun walau sudah tidak berkarier secara langsung dalam musik, dia tetap produktif dan menciptakan nada – nada indah untuk dimainkan pasangan Yesung dan Wookie.

Eomma sudah pulang kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Eomma sangat bahagia karena ada Ye Eun yang bisa menggantikan Kibum dan memperlakukan Ye Eun sangat baik hingga Siwon tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengurusnya membuat Siwon semakin leluasa menjalankan hubungan asmaranya dengan Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun point of view

Hubungan terlarang antara aku dengan Siwon hyung walau dijalankan secara sembunyi – sembunyi tetap saja terasa begitu indah. Siwon hyung sangat perhatian hampir setiap jam dia selalu menelponku untuk memastikan aku baik – baik saja padahal aku ada dirumah bersama Ye Eun juga eomma.

Dia juga sering menyatakan cintanya setiap mengakhiri telponnya benar – benar membuatku terlena dibuatnya. Jika kami semua sedang berkumpul baik diruang keluarga atau ruang makan, Siwon hyung selalu memberikan tatapan dan signal yang membuatku tersipu. Aku sungguh bahagia dibuatnya seakan dunia ini adalah milik kami berdua.

Malam ini aku merasa tidak nyaman dan gelisah dengan perasaan hatiku sendiri, entah kenapa padahal aku baru saja berkencan dengan Siwon hyung menonton konser salah satu penyanyi barat. Aku kirim pesan melalui ponsel untuk Siwon hyung yang sudah beristirahat dikamarnya isi pesanku

"hyung apa kau sudah tidur?" tidak lama Siwon hyung membalas

"belum, kenapa? Kamu mau masuk kekamarku? Kemarilah aku masih merindukanmu" jawaban itu membuatku tersenyum geli

"babbo aku hanya ingin memastikan apa hyung masih bangun karena aku sangat gelisah dan tidak bisa memejamkan mataku" balasku lalu dia kembali membalas

"kamu gelisah karena tadi kita tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berciuman. Hyung kekamarmu yah! Untuk memberikan kamu ciuman hangat supaya kamu bisa tidur nyenyak" aku kembali tertawa geli membaca pesannya

"andwee terlalu bahaya jika eomma atau appa meliatnya. Sudahlah aku tidur hyung selamat malam" balasku untuk terakhir

"eomma dan appa sudah pasti tertidur pulas saat ini. Jangan kunci pintu kamarmu hyung akan masuk" balasannya membuat hatiku berdebar kencang

Deg deg deg deg

Tidak lama aku mendengar suara langkah mendekati kamarku.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu kamarku diketuk pelan. Aku yakin sekali orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku adalah Siwon hyung. Aku segera membuka pintu yang memang tidak dikunci itu.

"selamat malam sayang!"Siwon Hyung menerobos masuk dan seketika melumat habis bibirku hampir saja masuk semua kedalam mulutnya

"tenanglah hyung! Tutup dulu pintunya"aku balas menggoda

"aku sangat merindukanmu, kita bahkan tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan seperti sekarang ini. Padahal jarak kamar kita sangatlah dekat"Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu

Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun secepat kilat dia cium bibir tebal kyuhyun penuh nafsu. Lidah Kyuhyun menari – nari didalam mulut Kyuhyun dengan lincah dan ternyata lidah Kyuhyun menyambutnya lebih aktif.

Terdengar suara mendesis dari adegan ciuman hot itu. Siwon semakin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga bersandar didinding kamarnya. Mereka masih berciuman dan saling menghisap lidah dan bibir lawannya

"hmmm hmmm" Siwon mendesah penuh nafsu

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan karena kehabisan nafas.

"hyung apa kamu yakin appa dan eomma sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun tampak sangat ragu

"tentu saja! Jadi malam ini adalah milik kita" Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun menarik nafas dalam, adegan yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya akan menghabiskan nafasnya

"sudah lama aku membayangkan malam seperti ini hyung, aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya aku ada didalam pelukanmu" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyentuh lembut dada bidang Siwon. Lalu menciumi leher Siwon

Siwon pun membiarkan saja tubuh sempurnanya dijelajahi tangan dan bibir Kyuhyun, hingga dia suara desahannya menjelajah ke penjuru kamar

Tangan Siwon mulai menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun pasrah dalam pelukan Siwon, hingga Siwon semakin tidak dapat lagi melawan hawa nafsunya sendiri.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun, mendekap, meraba dan membelai di setiap lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kini Tangannya mulai menyentuh bagian terlarang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bergidig.

Dengan tiba-tiba Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, ia pun lalu berdiri tegak di hadapan kyuhyun. Dengan begitu bersemangat Siwon lepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya hingga telanjang

Kini Siwon berdiri telanjang di hadapan Kyuhyun. Seolah ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa pesonanya melihat tubuh dengan bentuk yang sempurna seolah Tuhan sengaja mengukirnya sebagai barang seni bernilai tinggi.

"Ah.., kau memang begitu sempurna hyung..!" pujian itu Kyuhyun persembahkan untuk Siwon saat menatap tubuh Siwon yang telanjang.

Siwon tersipu malu saat mendengar pujian Kyuhyun Lalu ia pun berkata,

"aku adalah milikmu Kyuhyun-ah! Begitu juga kamu Tuhan menciptakan kamu hanya untukku"

Lalu Siwon pun merunduk dan mencium Kyuhyun, dan ciuman bibir yang terpagut di dalam cinta, diiringi nafsu syahwat dari kedua pasangan yang sudah lama terpisah itu.

"Ciumlah aku, hyung, hingga nafasku berakhir..!" lirih Kyuhyun mesra ditelinga Siwon.

Dengan perasaan cinta dan gairah, Siwon pun melumat bibir Kyuhyun, hingga membuat kobaran birahinya menjadi panas

Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan segera membaringkannya diatar ranjang. Lalu menindihnya.

"aku memang milikmu hyung, sekarang, besok, lusa selamanya aku adalah milikmu" Kyuhyun mendesah nakal ditelinga Siwon sementara tangan Siwon memainkan membernya.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun benar – benar membuat birahi Siwon semakin memuncak

Siwon turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan mulai melepaskan pakaian tidur Kyuhyun. Dia lemparkan pakaian itu sesuka hati hingga Kyuhyun benar – benar telanjang dihadapannya.

Siwon berbaring lalu memposisikan tubuh Kyuhyun menungging dimana member Kyuhyun mengarah dihadapan wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun mengarah diatas member Siwon mereka kini sudah membuat posisi 69.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menjilat dan menghisap member lawan mainnya.

"hmmm ahhh hhhhh" Siwon lebih dulu mendesah nikmat merasakan oral yang dilakukan untuknya

"sluurrrp" Siwon terus menjilati member Kyuhyun

Batang milik kedua namja tampan itu sudah mulai tegang dan berada diposisi yang sudah siap menyerang lawan. Mereka merubah posisi.

Siwon berbaring dan memposisikan Kyuhyun diatasnya. Dari posisinya berbaring Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa Kyuhyun begitu tampan dan sangat putih. Member Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras dan panjang menjuntai memanjang diatas perut Siwon.

Siwon kocok lembut member Kyuhyun dan

"ahhhh nghhhh hyung" lirih Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam

Tangan Siwon kini mulai pindah kebagian belakang Kyuhyun dan memposisikan Kyuhyun telungkun didadanya. Maka dengan leluasa jemari Siwon dapat memainkan lubang anus Kyuhyun dengan gerakan menekan juga memutar membuat otot anus Kyuhyun relax.

Siwon mulai menekan dengan gerakan memutar lubang itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"ahhhhh hmmm" Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan sensasi dari sentuhan Siwon

Perlahan jari itu Siwon tekan masuk kedalamnya

"hmm nikmat hyung" desis Kyuhyun

Dua Jari Siwon kembali masuk

"lakukan sekarang hyung! Aku sudah relax

Siwon mulai memasukan membernya masuk kedalam anus Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka lebih lebar dari ukuran lubang aslinya. Siwon mulai mngarahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatasnya dan tangan Siwon membantu bokong Kyuhyun bergerak naik turun diatas tubuhnya.

"hmmmm ahhh ini sungguh nikmat Kyu" Siwon mendesah.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati sensasi yang dirasakan dibagian belakangnya

"ouw hmmm hyung!" Kyuhyun mendesis nikmat

Hasrat Siwon semakin memuncak mendengar desisan Kyuhyun yang. Kedua Tangan Siwon mengarahkan bokong Kyuhyun untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi

"ahhhhhhh" Siwon mendesah mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata terpejam

Kyuhyun mengocok batangnya sendiri yang menganggur diatas perut Siwon

"ohhh hmmmm ahh kamu sungguh hebat hyung" Kyuhyun terus bergerak menggoyangkan bokongnya

"ahhh Kyu arrrg hmmm lebih cepat Kyu" mata Siwon terus terpejam dimana nafasnya sudah tidak karuan memburu kenikmatan yang luar biasa

"aku akan memuaskanmu Hyung" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya dimana member Siwon yang besar menancap masuk didalam anusnya

"mmmmmmh ouw God ahhhhhh Kyu" Siwon semakin tak kuasa menahan rintihannya

"ahhhhhhhh" Kyuhyun mendesah membuka matanya menatap Siwon yang sedang memandangnya

Siwon merasa sesuatu yang sangat mendesak ingin segera keluar dari membernya

Croooootttt

Keluarlah cairan kental yang putih itu didalam anus Kyuhyun

"aaahhhhh thanks God" Siwon tarik kepala Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya

"apa aku memuaskanmu hyung" bisik Kyuhyun dimana tangannya masih mengocok batangnya diantara perutnya dan perut Siwon

"sangat Kyuhyun-ah" jawab Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun dan membaringkannya

"slurrrpp"Siwon kembali menjilati, mengulum dan mengocok batang Kyuhyun yang masih tegang

"ahhh hyung ouw itu sunggu nikmat"Kyuhyun mengekspresikan apa yang kini dirasakannya

Siwon semakin bernafsu memberikan Kyuhyun oral dan berharap Kyuhyun segera mencapai orgasmenya

"ahhh hyung aku akan segera keluar ouuwww" rintih Kyuhyun

Lalu,,,, croooottt

Sperma Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mulut Siwon dan mengotori bibir dan dagunya

Kyuhyun segera melumat bibir Siwon dan mereka kembali berciuman dimana sperma Kyuhyun ada diantaranya

"saatnya hyung kembali kekamar sebelum eomma dan appa terbangun dan mencurigai kita" Siwon turun dari kasur Kyuhyun

Setelah lelah dari pertempuran luar biasa itu, Siwon segera memakai kembali pakaiannya dan bergegas kembali kekamarnya sebelum eomma dan appa terbangun dari tidurnya.

Malam itu mereka selamat tanpa ada orang yang menyaksikan petualangan sex mereka.

**tbc**

**miane baru update lagi yah to all lovely reader**

**vai kasih tuh nc-nya walau agak iuhhhhh sperma Kyuhyun gkgkgkgk**

**itu masih pemanasan**

**tunggu nc super hot yang udh kaya kompor meleduk ntar dichapter puncak *mana para yadongers temennya Hyukjae teriak!**

**gumawao udh sabar n setia baca ff vai**

**vai cintaaaahhh kalian smua kiss n hugs**

**muaaacchhhh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

Ternyata kegelisahanku adalah mendapatkan kembali mimpi buruk yang dulu pernah aku alami. Pria tampan yang menenteng dokumen dalam amplop kabinet berwarna coklat masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah dan tak lama ban mobil itu pecah lalu mobil itu menabrak pembatas jalan kemudian terbalik berkali kali lalu meledak.

kini wajah itu terlihat begitu jelas dan aku sangat mengenalnya ternyata adalah wajah Siwon hyung. aku terjaga dari mimpi buruk itu, keringat dingin mengalir hampir dari seluruh tubuhku aku sangat terpukul karena setelah 10 tahun aku tidak pernah mendapatkan mimpi tentang kematian seseorang.

Aku tidak yakin apakah mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata seperti mimpiku yang dulu atau hanya bunga tidur? Aku bingung apakah aku harus menceritakannya pada Siwon hyung seperi aku ceritakan mimpiku tentang Kibum dan membuat keluarga ini gelisah dan tidak bahagia sampai akhirnya Kibum meninggal.

Aku putuskan untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun termasuk Siwon hyung. aku ingin dia menjalani hidup normal seperti setiap hari tanpa rasa was was dan takut seperti Kibum. Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya mimpiku itu tidak menjadi kenyataan dan hanya bunga tidurku saja.

Esok hari kami sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Eomma, appa dan Ye Eun sudah lebih dulu duduk dikursi masing masing menikmati sarapan mereka

"selamat pagi!" sapaku pada semua

"pagi Kyu! duduklaj kita sarapan bersama"sambut eomma hangat sambil menyuapi Ye Eun

"hyung belum turun?" aku mencari kekasihku

"belum mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab appa.

Tak lama akhirnya Siwon hyung turun dan sudah berdandan rapi dengan stelan jasnya yang berwarna hitam. Pagi itu Siwon hyung terlihat sangat tampan dan elegan seperti appa, membuatku semakin mencintainya

"pagi!" Siwon hyung menyapa kami semua dan mengecup kening puteri tunggalnya

"appa tampan sekali! Ye Eun suka" puji Ye Eun polos

"gumawao Ye Eun kamu juga cantik sekali membuat appa jatuh cinta padamu" Siwon mengacak rambut Ye Eun lembut lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku ketik pesan melalui ponselku untuk aku kirim keponselnya yang isinya

"_hyung pagi ini kamu benar – benar sangat tampan membuatku semakin mencintai dan memujamu. Saranghae hyung" _aku terus memandang wajah Siwon hyung untuk melihat reaksinya saat membaca pesan itu.

Dia lalu tersenyum tersipu malu lalu menatapku dan mengerutkan keningnya dan sepertinya dia hendak mengetik balasan ternyata memang benar pesan itu segera sampai ke ponselku isi balasan itu adalah

_"gumawao, pujian darimu benar – benar membuatku bersemangat hari ini, ketampanan yang aku miliki hanyalah milik kamu seorang wahai kekasihku, saranghae_"

Aku spontan tertawa pelan membaca isi pesan itu membuat eomma bertanya

"Kyuhyun-ah waeyeo?" eomma menatapku heran

"ani eomma aku sedang membaca pesan dari seorang teman yang isinya membuaku tersenyum" jawabku menatap eomma malu.

"Siwon-ah besok kamu ada tugas mengantar dokumen penting dan rahasia untuk diberikan pada Menteri Keungan. Pengurus Kang sedang appa tugaskan mengurus bisnis appa di Sendai, selain dia tidak ada orang yang appa bisa percayai jadi appa memutuskan kamu yang harus mengantarnya" appa memberikan tugas pada Siwon hyung

jam berapa saya harus pergi appa?" Tanya Siwon hyung meneguk susu coklatnya

"pagi hari sekali kamu harus sudah sampai di kementrian, karena appa menunggu respon dari pihak kementrian dengan segera" jawab appa serius

"baiklah aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu appa" Siwon hyung menyantap sandwichnya

"sebagai permulaan agar kamu semangat bekerja, appa beri kamu hadiah mobil baru" appa menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Siwon hyung

"jinja? Appa apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Siwon hyung memandangi kunci mobil itu

"lihatlah! Mobil itu sudah terparkir dihalaman" appa hendak memamerkannya pada Siwon hyung.

Kami semua meninggalkan ruang makan untuk melihat mobil baru milik SIwon hyung. dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena mobil baru itu begitu mirip dengan yang ada dalam mimpiku

"andweeeeee!" spontan aku berteriak membuat semua terkejut

"Kyuhyun-ah kamu kenapa?" Tanya Siwon hyung heran

"ani hyung,gwencanayeo. Chukkae hyung atas mobil barunya. aku harus kembali kekamar rasanya kepala ini sakit sekali" aku segera berlalu meninggalkan semua yang ada disitu.

Didalam kamar aku menangis tersedu – sedu. Kenapa aku mendapatkan mimpi itu lagi? Aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Siwon hyung meninggal secara tragis dalam mobil itu. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapinya, kehilangan Siwon hyung selama 10 tahun itu membuatku sakit dan kini aku harus kembali kehilangan SIwon hyung lagi untuk selamanya. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada aku menyaksikan sendiri kepergiannya dan menghadapinya.

Ponselku berbunyi tanda suara pesan masuk, aku segera membacanya dan ternyata itu dari SIwon hyung isi pesan itu

"_Kyuhyun-ah. Kamu baik – baik sajakan? Sikapmu tadi sungguh membuat hyung khawatir kamu harus berjanji kalau kamu akan baik – baik saja. Hyung pergi mengantar Ye Eun sekolah setelah itu hyung langsung pergi kerja membantu bisnis appa. Kamu istirahatlah tunggu hyung pulang nanti hyung akan berikan kamu sebuah kejutan jadi pastikan untuk menunggu hyung dirumah. Saranghae_"

air mataku menetes saat membaca pesan mesra dari orang yang sangat aku cintai dimana dia akan meninggal esok hari karena sebuah kecelakaan. Untuk membuatnya tenang aku balas pesan mesranya itu

"_nado hyung, aku baik – baik saja, aku akan menuruti apa yang hyung perintahkan dan akan selalu menunggu hyung pulang untuk memberikan kejutan itu. Pulanglah dengan selamat hyung aku menunggumu dengan penuh cinta_".

**Writter point of view**

Siwon pulang terlambat tidak seperti biasanya. Dia harus mewakili Hankyung meeting dengan divisi pemasaran. Kyuhyun tentu saja makin cemas karena keterlambatan itu dia menelpon Siwon berkali – kali namun karena sedang meeting penting, Siwon tidak bisa menjawab telpon dari Kyuhyun.

Saat meeting selesai betapa terkejutnya Siwon karena saat melihat layar ponselnya ada 17 kali miscall dari Kyuhyun kekasihnya. Siwonpun segera menelpon balik kekasihnya itu

"Kyuhyun-ah miane tadi hyung tidak sempat menjawab telponmu karena hyung sedang rapat penting, ada apa sayang apa kamu baik – baik saja?" Siwon membuka percakapan ditelpon

"hyung kenapa pulang terlambat dan tidak memberi tahuku? Tahukah kamu hyung? betapa aku sangat khawatir" jawab Kyuhyun dari seberang telpon

"miane! Hyung pikir meetingnya tidak akan lama tapi ternyata banyak sekali yang harus dibahas. Hyung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang, Ye Eun sudah tidur?"

"dia baru saja tidur hyung setelah makan malam bersama eomma dan aku bacakan cerita tentang Cinderella" jawab Kyuhyun

"baiklah jika begitu kita akan bebas berdua tanpa gangguan Ye Eun. Pastikan eomma dan appa tidur duluan jadi kita bisa leluasa" Siwon merayu kekasihnya

"baiklah hyung aku akan menunggumu! Hati – hati yah" Kyuhyun menutup telponnya.

Siwon tiba 15 menit lebih dulu dari Hankyung. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan suka cita karena Siwon pulang dengan selamat. Karena sudah lewat jam makan malam, ditambah sudah terlalu lelah untuk bercengkrama dengan kedua anak namjanya, Hankyung memutuskan untuk masuk kamar lebih dulu meninggalkan kedua anaknya di ruang keluarga.

"kanapa kamu begitu mengkhawatirkan hyung saat hyung pulang terlambat Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan gelas bekas minum appa

"karena aku sangat merindukanmu hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun berbohong

"jinja?" Siwon tidak dapat menutupi rasa bahagianya atas jawaban Kyuhyun

"kalian belum tidur?" tiba – tiba eomma mengagetkan Siwon juga Kyuhyun

"eomma! Kami masih ingin mengobrol" jawab SIwon menatap Heechul eommanya

"istirahatlah Wonnie-ah! Bukankan besok pagi – pagi sekali kamu harus pergi mengantar document penting?" saran eomma pada Siwon

"nee eomma saya akan segera beristirahat" jawab Siwon memberikan signal pada Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah kamu jangan dulu tidur yah! Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu sebentar saja" eomma meminta Kyuhyun untuk tinggal

"nee eomma" jawab Kyuhyun sesikit sesal.

Siwon pun berlalu meninggalkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun diruang keluarga. Dari tangga SIwon kembali menengok kearah Kyuhyun yang serius mengobrol bersama Heechul.

"Kyuhyun-ah apakah kamu masih suka bermimpi seperti dulu?" Heechul membuka percakapan

"tidak eomma, wae?" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul bingung

"belakangan ini eomma sering mendapatkan mimpi yang sangat aneh dan berulang – ulang. Dalam mimpi eomma menangis didalam sebuah ruangan entah kenapa tapi eomma begitu sedih dan kehilangan. Tiba – tiba Siwon muncul dan memeluk eomma dengan erat, dia bilang kepada eomma untuk membuatkan Ye Eun sebuah gaun pengantin yang indah untuk pernikahannya setelah itu Siwon pergi bersama seseorang dan eomma tidak mengenali orang itu karena orang itu tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Eomma benar – benar khawatir dengan mimpi itu, eomma takut mimpi itu adalah sebuah firasat buruk. Eomma jadi teringat Kibum yang hadir dalam mimpimu dimana dia juga memakai gaun pengantin" Heechul meneteskan air matanya

"eomma! Kita berdoa saja semoga semua itu hanya mimpi belaka dan tidak akan berpengaruh apapun untuk keluarga yang baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini" Kyuhyun memeluk Heechul untuk memberinya ketenangan.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Heechul kembali kedalam kamarnya begitu juga Kyuhyun yang segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Didalam kamar Kyuhyun kembali menangis teringat akan mimpi buruknya itu. Ternyata firasat itu tidak hanya sampai pada dirinya saja melainkan kepada Heechul eomma yang telah melahirkan SIwon kekasihnya. Dalam gelisah itu Kyuhyun putuskan untuk menelpon Siwon.

"hyung apa kamu sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"belum sekarang hyung sedang berada dikamar Ye Eun. Hyung sedang memandangi wajah cantik dan lugunya Ye Eun yang sedang tertidur lelap. Entah kenapa hyung merasa sangat merindukan Ye Eun. Hyung khawatir tidak bisa menikmatinya lagi, takutnya hyung terlalu sibuk dikantor appa sehingga tidak bisa menikmati pertumbuhan Ye Eun. Hyung tidak pernah merasakan rindu yang begitu dalam pada Ye Eun, mungkin karena sebelum kembali kerumah ini, Ye Eun selalu bersama hyung. sementara sekarang, eomma benar – benar menguasai Ye Eun" Siwon berbicara panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik dan hanya meneteskan air matanya saat Siwon berbicara

"Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kamu diam?" Tanya Siwon

"apakah malam ini hyung akan tidur bersama Ye Eun?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tidak, hyung akan tidur dikamar hyung sendiri" jawab Siwon menghela nafas

"bolehkah malam ini aku tidur dikamarmu hyung?" Kyuhyun memberikan pertanyaan yang tentu saja membahagiakan Siwon

"wae? Apakah sebesar itu rasa rindu kamu terhadap hyung? sehingga kamu ingin tidur dikamar hyung?" Siwon memancing kejujuran Kyuhyun

"ya hyung sangat dalam. Sampai aku merasa gila karena memendam rasa rindu ini" jawab Kyuhyun menahan tangisnya

"baiklah! Hyung akan segera keluar dari kamar Ye Eun. Kamu nanti masuk saja karena hyung tidak akan mengunci pintunya" SIwon menutup telponnya dan dia sangat bahagia.

Siwon sudah menunggu Kyuhyun didalam kamar dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk

Tok tok tok

"masuklah" jawab SIwon membereskan kasurnya

"malam hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sembab karena telah menangis

" Kamu menangis?" Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyunyang berdiri kaku didekat pintu masuk

"saranghae hyung" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dan melanjutkan tangisnya

"nado! Tapi kamu kenapa menangis?" Siwon bingung karena sikap Kyuhyun yang aneh

"bercintalah denganku malam ini hyung! kita puaskan malam ini bercumbu seolah esok tidak akan pernah datang. Bercintalah denganku seolah ini adalah malam terakhir kita" Kyuhyun mulai menjilati leher Siwon

"Kyuhyun-ah wae?" Siwon semakin bingung dibuatnya

"aku sudah bilang aku sangat merindukan kamu hyung! 10 tahun kita berpisah jadi aku mohon lakukan apa yang aku minta hyung!" Kyuhyun menciumi bibir Siwon dengan penuh nafsu.

Siwon yang memang sudah lama menginginkan moment itu tidak mampu menolak ajakan Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu aktif. Siwon membalas menghisap dan menjilat lidah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah.

"nghhh"desah Kyuhyun

Siuman mereka semakin panas, dan secara perlahan SIwon merasakan tekanan di bagian bawahnya, ternyata tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba - raba bagian luar selangkangan Siwon.

" Oooohhh... ahhhhh..."desah Siwon

Mereka semakin terangsang dan saling meraba, Siwon mulai meraba dada kanan Kyuhyun di depan piyamanya, "

Uuuuhhhh, hyung... " Kyuhyun mulai berkicau

`Tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon mulai melucuti piyama Kyuhyun hingga telanjang, tanpa banyak komentar pun, Kyuhyun membuka kaos dan celana panjang Siwon lalu menyerbu dada Siwon dan menghisap putingnya.

" Ahhhh Kyuh" Siwon mendesah merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa,

Segera Siwon membalas memegang member Kyuhyun. Siwon turun berlutut didepan member Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang. Siwon kocong batang Kyuhyun dan kemudian menghisapnya..

slurp slurp slurp

siwon sesekali menggigit sedikit untuk memberi sensasi kepada Kyuhyun.

"aaaahhhh" Kyuhyun mengerang,

"Teruskan hyung terus... hmmm.. ahhhh." Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon

Plipp

Siwon mengeluarkan batang Kyuhyun dari mulutnya dan menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diatas kasurnya

Siwon memutar posisinya dimana kepalanya menghadap member Kyuhyun dimana member Siwon tepat diatas wajah Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling melakukan oral sex dengan posisi 69

"nghhh hmmm slurpp" desahan erangan silih berganti keluar dari bibir Siwon dan Kyuhyun

Siwon merubah posisinya dan menindih Kyuhyun dengan posisi sejajar. Kaki Kyuhyun Siwon angkat dan kemudian dia silangkan dilehernya.

"aku paling menyukai posisi seperti ini Kyu! Karena aku bisa melihat wajah tampanmu dengan jelas dari sini" Siwon mulai memberikan sentuhan dilubang anus Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan jari – jarinya yang sudah dia basahi dengan ludahnya

"Ohhhh ahhhh uhhh..hyung" Kyuhyun mulai meracau tidak menentu.

Siwon semakin terangsang melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang kegelian.

"hyung masukan sekarang Kyu!"Siwon mulai mengarahkan batangnya kelubang anus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membantu memegang member Siwon dan mengarahkan masuk menuju anusnya. Saat batang Siwoan mulai masuk lubang anus Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasakan sedikit linu dan perih.

Tapi semakin kedalam, semakin hangat dan Kyuhyun merasakan nikmat..

"Ahhh ohhh... uhhh... terus hyyung.. terus... jangan berhenti... ahhhh..." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya

"hmmmm...nghhhhh Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon menurunkan wajahnya lalu melumat bibir Kyuhyun

Gerakan push-up Siwon semakin gagah dan semakin cepat

srox.. sroxxx...sroxx...

suara yang keluar dari anus Kyuhyun yang dihujam batang Siwon dengan membabi buta

"ahhhhh hyung hmmmmm nghhh" Kyuhyun mencengkram bokong Siwon

"kita tukar posisi Kyu"Siwon turun dari atas tubuh Kyu setelah mengeluarkan batangnya dari anus Kyuhyun.

Mereka berganti posisi, Kyuhyun berada diatas Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin mudah mengatur posisinya dan mulai mengarahkan batang Siwon masuk kembali kedalam anusnya dan mulau menggerakan bokongnya naik turun

Srok..srok..srokk..srokk...

Suara itu kembali keluar dari anus Kyuhyun

"ouch..ah...uh...ach... nikmat ... Kyu.."Siwon meracau

Siwon menjilat bibir Kyuhyun dan terkadang mencium bibirnya.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit mereka bergulat Siwon mulai merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam tubuhnya, dan siap untuk meledak

Siwon pun merasakan Kyuhyun beberapa kali merinding... Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berteriak kecil dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang dan saat itu pulalah Siwon juga menegang dan sesuatu muncrat dari batangnya di dalam anus Kyuhyun

Croooot crooot croooott

Batang Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sperma bersamaan

"hmmmmmm ahhhhh"keduanya mendesah karena mencapai orgasme yang maksimal

Siwon menggigit daun telinga Kyuhyun lalu berbisik mesra

"saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat

"nado hyung" jawab Kyuhyun pelan dan air matanya kembali menetes.

Karena pergulatan hebat itu dan sangat melelahkan, SIwonpun tidur terlelap. Kyuhyun yang memang sangat tahu akan nasib Siwon diesok hari tidak mampu memejamkan matanya walau sedetik.

Dia memanfaatkan moment itu untuk memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sangat tampan untuk terakhir kalinya.

'hyung! malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita. Gumawao aku sangat bahagia karena kamu memberikanku kesempatan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang kamu cintai, gumawao karena kamu menganggapku layak untuk mendapatkan cintamu'

air mata Kyuhyun terus saja menetes. Kyuhyun membelai wajah tampan Siwon lalu mengecup bibirnya. Dia lalu segera memakai kembali pakaiannya dan segera keluar kamar.

**tbc**

**anneyong**

**nc mereka ga bkln ketauan Hanchul kan yg adegan spt itu udh pernah ada di Seduces me :p**

**gmn ama chapter ini? mulai nyesek ga sih?**

**nc-nya gmn?**

**review yah!**

**next chapter is the final**

**ff selanjutnya vai bkln publish secepat mungkin**

**genre misteri n sedikit horror gtu dehh**

**judulnya UNINVITED**

**so ttep setia baca ff vai yah!**

**saranghae n gumawao udh mau review n g jd silent reader lol**


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi – pagi sekali Siwon yang memang sudah diberi tugas penting oleh appanya segera bangun dan bersiap – siap untuk pergi. Tentunya setelah membersihkan kasurnya dari sisa sperma miliknya juga milik Kyuhyun. Saat melewati kamar Kyuhyun, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dia hendak mengetuk pintu itu untuk sekedar pamit tapi dia batalkan karena takut mengganggu kekasihnya itu karena lelah telah bertempur dalam kenikmatan bersamanya tadi malam.

"sudah kamu panaskan mobilku?" Tanya Siwon pada salah satu pelayannya

"tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah memanaskannya untuk anda tuan!" jawab pelayan itu

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya

"dia sudah bangun?" Tanya Siwon

"sudah tuan dia malah sempat mengontrol mobil tuan, mengecek tekanan gas disemua ban mobil tuan memastikan mobil baru tuan dalam kondisi yang sangat baik" jawab pelayan itu apa adanya

"jinja? Dia memang sungguh perhatian padaku" jawab SIwon tidak mampu menutupi bahagianya.

Betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat masuk kedalam mobil sudah ada Kyuhyun duduk disamping jok stir

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Siwon duduk dijok stir

"hyung! buatku semalam tidaklah cukup membayar semua kerinduanku yang sangat dalam. Ijinkan aku menemani perjalananmu pagi ini! Nanti pulang aku bisa memakai taxi aku hanya ingin pergi berdua saja denganmu pagi ini" Kyuhyun terus saja membohongi Siwon

"tentu saja! Aku senang perjalanan ini ada kau disisiku" Siwon segera menstarter mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan istana mewah keluarga Choi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kementrian, Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari SIwon yang serius menyetir. Tentu saja Siwon merasakan itu dan berkata

"Kyuhyun-ah apa pagi ini aku begitu tampan? Sampai – sampai kau tidak melepaskan tatapanmu dari wajahku" Tanya Siwon narsis

"kau selalu tampan setiap hari hyung! hanya saja pagi ini kamu tampak begitu mempesonaku" jawab Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca.

Lalu terdengar suara ledakan ban belakan mobil Siwon yang pecah membuat mobil yang dikemudikan Siwon oleng lalu menabrak pembatas jalan kemudian mobil itu terbalik berulang – ulang. Siwon terus berteriak memanggil – manggil nama Kyuhyun.

"hyung aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi! Aku sudah tahu hari ini adalah hari kematianmu. Aku memang memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan orang tapi aku tidak memilki kemampuan merubah takdir kematian yang sudah ditentukan Tuhan yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menemanimu menghadapi kematianmu ini. Setidaknya kamu tidak sendirian merasakan sakit dari benturan saat mobil ini terbalik dan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang akan kamu rasakan saat mobil ini akhirnya meledak. Aku memang ingin mengakhiri hidupku seperti ini hyung, mati bersamamu. Saranghae hyung" lalu mobil itu meledak menewaskan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Dilain tempat dirumah keluarga Choi. Heechul yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan cucunya tercinta dihampiri pelayannya

"nyonya tadi pagi – pagi sekali tuan muda Kyuhyun menitipkan surat ini untuk nyonya" pelayan itu memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Heechul

"memangnya dia kemana?" Heechul membuka amplop itu

"tadi pagi saya lihat tuan muda membantu tuan muda Siwon memanaskan mobilnya, mengecek tekanan gas semua ban dan memastikan kondisi mobil tuan muda SIwon dalam kondisi yang baik" jawab pelayan itu

"apakah Kyuhyun ikut pergi bersama tuan muda Siwon?" Heecul membuka kertas yang terlipat itu

"sepertinya begitu nyonya" jawab pelayan itu meninggalkan Heechul diruang makan

Heechul segera membaca isi surat yang ditulis Kyuhyun untuknya dan isinya sungguh menyayat hati

_Eomma mungkin saat eomma membaca surat ini, aku dan SIwon hyung entah berada dimana. Saya harap Tuhan menempatkan kami disurga tempat dimana Kibum berada. Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan kembali mimpi buruk tentang Siwon hyung. mimpi yang sama seperti saat aku memimpikan Kibum tentang kematiannya. Dalam mimpiku Siwon hyung tewas dalam kecelakaan tunggal saat dia hendak mengantarkan document ke kementerian. Ban mobilnya pecah karena melindas paku dan menyebabkan oleng sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Mobil itu terbalik berulang – ulang hingga akhirnya meledak menewaskan Siwon hyung yang berada didalamnya._

_Aku tidak bisa menceritakan mimpiku itu pada kalian semua karena aku tidak ingin membuat keluarga ini hancur seperti saat aku memimpikan Kibum. Aku tidak bisa mencegah Siwon hyung pergi dan lolos dari kematiannya karena semua sudah takdir Tuhan. Tuhan menetapkan kalau Siwon hyung hidup hanya sampai usia 27 tahun. Eomma jangan bersedih karena saat kematian menjemputnya, SIwon hyung tidak sendirian ada aku disana menemaninya. Aku akan ikut merasakan sakit saat mobil itu terbalik aku juga akan merasakan panas yang sangat dahsyat saat mobil itu meledak. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Siwon hyung, aku rela mati dan meninggalkan kehidupan ini asal aku bisa menemani Siwon hyung saat kematian menjemputnya._

_Mimpi yang eomma dapatkan adalah firasat seorang ibu atas nasib buruk yang akan menimpa anaknya. Arti dari mimpi dimana Siwon hyung meminta eomma membuatkan gaun pengantin yang indah untuk Ye Eun adalah Siwon hyung ingin menitipkan Ye Eun pada eomma hingga Ye Eun menemukan pendamping hidupnya lalu menikah. Jagalah Ye Eun demi Siwon hyung eomma! Rawatlah dia dan katakan padanya bahwa appanya sangat menyayanginya dan akan sangat merindukannya. Siwon hyung pasti tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan itu tapi aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa dia sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Dan seseorang yang pergi bersama Siwon hyung dalam mimpi eomma aku yakin orang itu adalah aku._

_Gumawao eomma! Karena sudah mengadopsi aku sebagai anak dan bagian dari keluarga yang sempurna ini. Gumawao karena kalian aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat indah dalam hidup ini. Gumawao karena kalian aku bisa mengenal Siwon hyung yang merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku sangat menyayangi eomma juga appa dan aku akan selalu meningatnya sampai kehidupanku selanjutnya._

_Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada orang tua angkatku di pulau Jeju, tolong sampaikan pada mereka bahwa aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka. Gumawao karena telah memberiku pendidikan yang layak hingga aku sempat merasakan kesuksesan. Tolong sampaikan juga maafku pada hyung juga sahabatku Ryeowook dan Yesung. Teruslah berkarier jangan pernah menyerah karena aku yakin mereka akan semakin sukses dimasa depan walau tanpa aku._

_Terakhir kalinya, jika kalian menemukan jasad kami, tolong makamkan kami ditempat yang sama dan bersebelahan. Aku tidak ingin jauh walau sedikitpun dari Siwon hyung. gumawao eomma, appa atas cinta kasih kalian._

_Ananda_

_Kyuhyun_

Heechul teriak histeris memanggil suaminya dan menangis meratapi nasib yang menimpa kedua puteranya. Hankyung membaca surat yang dituliskan Kyuhyun dan membuatnya lemas juga syock. Setengah jam setelah membaca surat itu, mereka mendapatkan berita dari pihak kepolisian yang mengabarkan kecelakaan yang menimpa Siwon juga Kyuhyun keduanya tewas ditempat.

Mereka dimakamkan bersebelahan 3 hari berikutnya sesuai dengan permintaan Kyuhyun diakhir suratnya. Hankyung, Heechul dan Ye Eun malanjutkan hidup mereka dalam kehampaan dan rasa kehilangan yang sangat dalam. Tidak ada lagi tawa dan canda dari SIwon juga Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya hidup dalam kenangan Heechul juga Hankyung.

Tamat

**miane buat all readers yang minta Siwon jangan mati vai ttep bikin mati kan biar ffnya dramatis saat ending *kaboor takut ditipuk readers**

**tp vai ttep nurutin keinginan readers yang g misahin Wonkyu :p**

**buat Simbaa yup bnr bgt ff Uninvited terinspirasi dari film barat yg berjudul sama tapi vai buat ceritanya sedikit berbeda dan ada penambahan tokoh juga adegan**

**ff komedi Sichul yg Handsome suit akan vai publish setelah ff indigo ending jd tunggu yah!**

**ff uninvited akan vai pubilsh jika banyak dari readers yang minta lewat review**

**jgn kapok baca ff vai yah wlw ending indigo g sesuai ama yg kalian harap :(**

**please follow twiter vai vai_embunmalky or add fb vai di vai piowliang kali aja ada yg pgn kenal vai**

**buat yg suka baca cerita novel kalian boleh buka WP vai yg baru vei buat di .com**

**ada novel recommended buat kalian berjudul THE FATE**

******sampai jumpa di ff vai berikutnya**


End file.
